Jusqu'au Dernier Souffle
by Aigie-san
Summary: Micro-Ice se sent mal. Rien ne va plus dans l'équipe, et lui-même se sent épuisé, autant physiquement que mentalement, mais il s'évertue de soutenir l'équipe. Jusqu'à ce que son corps lâche pendant un match. [PAS CORRIGÉE]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés aux créateurs des univers utilisés.**

 **Crossover :**

 **Galactik Football - Thor - Les 5 Légendes - Le Seigneur des Anneaux**

 **/!\ POUR UN PUBLIC AVERTI /!\**

 ** **SCÈNES POUVANT CHOQUER LES TROP JEUNES LECTEURS****

 **Jusqu'au Dernier Souffle**

Encore. Encore une fois, l'entraînement s'était terminé par un sermon de leur entraîneur. Les SnowKids auraient beau tenter de s'en convaincre, de s'efforcer de conserver les apparences et de mimer une volonté de victoire, Micro-Ice, lui, était intimement persuadé qu'ils échoueraient. Mais comme les autres, il jouait son rôle ; continuait de sourire, de faire semblant de n'y rien comprendre, supportant les plaintes et disputes de ses coéquipiers.

Ils avaient gagné deux fois la cup, en soit, pour une équipe construite à partir des cendres d'une planète à l'agonie, c'était un exploit dont ils pouvaient être fiers. Oui, il reconnaissait aimer la célébrité et avait recherché, comme son meilleur ami, à vaincre sans arrêt, mais à présent, il se sentait las. Et il se sentait malade. Il se dit que cela était à cause de l'appréhension du massacre que perpétueraient les Shadows le lendemain, et partit se coucher. Il dormit mal ; les pensées occupées par le comportement étrange de Mei et les crises d'hystérie de D'Jok. L'équipe semblait au bord de l'éclatement.

Le lendemain, lorsque vint l'heure du match, Micro-Ice, en entrant sur le terrain, eut un mauvais pressentiment ; autant dû à la violente dispute qui agita le couple que formait son capitaine et la belle défenseure, qu'au mal de crâne qui faisait danser les murs devant ses yeux. Il n'en dit rien, priant pour que cela passe rapidement. Ses prières restèrent sans réponse ; c'est à peine s'il put toucher le ballon. Après trois buts, les SnowKids semblaient avoir touché le fond, puis Mei utilisa le Smog. Des exclamations horrifiées avaient échappé à chaque membre de l'équipe. Micro-Ice, un doigt sur l'oreillette, interpella alors son entraîneur.

-Monsieur, faites-moi sortir, s'il vous plaît.

 _-Tu rigoles Micro-Ice ? Tu ne peux pas abandonner l'équipe dans un moment pareil ! Le match n'est pas terminé !_

-Monsieur, je ne me sens pas bien, insista le joueur.

 _-Comme si tes coéquipiers étaient dans un meilleur état !_

-Je vous en prie, implora le jeune homme, il _faut_ me faire sortir.

Dans la cabine de l'entraîneur, Clamp se tourna vers Aarch.

-Ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout de faire ce genre de demande. C'est peut-être sérieux.

-Je sais Clamp, et je regrette que Simbai ne soit pas là pour me dire ce qui cloche, mais je ne peux pas le sortir. Ça romprait définitivement l'équilibre de l'équipe, que le coup de Mei a déjà bien entamé.

-Très bien, Aarch. Si tu penses que c'est ce qu'il faut faire.

Sur le terrain, Micro-Ice se passa une main sur la figure, puis s'élança à la poursuite de D'Jok qui s'apprêtait à commettre une terrible faute. Cependant, le capitaine était trop loin, il ne le rattraperait jamais à temps. Mais il s'entêta, s'efforçant d'empêcher l'attaque. Il utilisa le Souffle pour décupler ses capacités et accélérer sa course ; cela fonctionna au delà même de l'imaginable. En un éclair bleuté, il se retrouva quelques mètres devant Sinedd et s'écroula devant ce dernier, qui dut s'arrêter pour ne pas chuter sur le joueur à terre. D'Jok fut donc contraint de s'arrêter à son tour, et Rocket le rejoignit pour lui faire la morale.

-Bah, alors, Micro-Naze, on ne tient plus debout, se moqua avec hargne le Shadow.

Micro-Ice ne répondit pas. Il posa une paume sur le sol, tentant de s'appuyer sur elle pour se relever. Il n'y parvint pas. Il toussa. Le joueur Shadow l'entendit murmurer quelque chose, mais n'y comprit rien. Énervé, il posa un genoux à terre pour mettre le joueur, jusque là face contre terre, sur le dos.

-J'a... J'arrive plus à... à res-... respirer, répéta le SnowKid suffoquant.

Le Shadow resta sans réaction, jusqu'à ce que la tête du SnowKid retombe. Alors, Sinedd écarquilla les yeux puis, commençant un massage cardiaque, hurla.

-APPELEZ UN MÉDECIN !

Les SnowKids, jusqu'alors regroupés pour une partie autour de D'Jok et l'autre autour de Mei, ainsi que le reste des joueurs Shadows, tournèrent le regard vers la scène entre les deux jeunes hommes. Ils comprirent que là où avait paru se passer une chute anodine à laquelle personne n'avait prêté attention, se jouait en réalité le destin de vie ou de mort de l'un d'entre eux. Encore une fois, l'horreur fut tout ce qui pu être lue dans les yeux des joueurs, quoi que cette fois cela toucha les deux équipes. S'ils avaient levé les yeux, ils auraient pu voir descendre une navette médicale, mais avant que celle-ci eut touché le sol, le cœur de Micro-Ice repartit. Le SnowKid prit une bruyante et profonde inspiration, avant que cette dernière ne se fasse rapide et saccadée. Il se releva en titubant tandis qu'un joueur Shadow venait tirer Sinedd par le bras pour le faire s'écarter. Micro-Ice, fit quelques pas en arrière, manquant de tomber à chacun d'eux, pour finalement s'immobiliser et de se prendre la tête entre les mains.

-Ça fait mal ! Ça fait tellement mal ! Cria-t-il, le regard fou.

Des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux révulsés, et quelques secondes plus tard, le Souffle implosait. Puissant et aveuglant, on distinguait à peine au cœur de cette décharge d'énergie le corps qui en était autant le responsable que la victime, cependant, on en attendait les hurlements. Les deux équipes utilisaient conjointement Souffle et Smog pour lutter contre la force titanesque qui soufflait un vent phénoménalement violent et glacé. Puis, tout cessa subitement. Les joueurs étaient épuisés mais l'adrénaline les empêchait de ressentir la fatigue. Devant eux, Micro-Ice était débout, bras ballants, tête basse. D'Jok courut jusqu'à lui, rattrapant son meilleur ami qui chutait en avant. Le capitaine ne savait que dire, que demander, comment parler à son ami et coéquipier qui semblait mourant. Il n'eut pas le temps de trouver ses mots ; le corps de Micro-Ice gela, tant et si bien qu'il se transforma en statue de glace d'apparence humaine, puis se brisa ; mille éclats de glace volant dans tous les sens.

[... ... ...]

Aarch monta sur scène. Aussitôt, les flashs des appareils-photos crépitèrent et l'aveuglèrent tandis que des centaines de petits yeux rouges de caméras le fixaient. Quand les journalistes furent calmés, que les flashs cessèrent, et que le silence revint, l'entraîneur parla.

-Ce qui est arrivé à Micro-Ice... est une tragédie. J'ai assisté à la scène, impuissant, comme ses coéquipiers, comme ses amis... L'équipe, ainsi que celle de nos adversaires ce jour-là, les Shadows, ont toutes deux été profondément touchées, et ébranlées. Mais je tiens à saluer Sinedd, qui avant que l'irréparable ne se produise, a tenté de toutes ses forces de sauver Micro-Ice, alors même que leurs antécédents étaient tout sauf amicaux. Pourquoi le Souffle s'est-il emballé ? Pourquoi Micro-Ice plus qu'un autre ? Cela risque-il de recommencer ? Autant de questions auxquelles je n'ai pas de réponse. Nous l'avons cru mort, certains le croient encore et tout porte à croire qu'ils ont raison ; mais nous ne savons rien du pourquoi du comment de ce jour noir, alors nous préférons espérer que Micro-Ice va revenir, que nous allons le retrouver. Nous préférons espérer qu'un tel événement ne se reproduira pas. Nous préférons continuer de jouer-...

De nombreux murmures et quelques exclamations agitèrent la foule ; Aarch dut reprendre sa phrase.

-Nous préférons continuer de jouer, car le foot était tout pour Micro-Ice, parce qu'il était un SnowKid et qu'aucun SnowKid ne souhaiterait voir son équipe dissoute, pour aucune raison. Nous faisons le choix de l'espoir. Nous faisons le choix de conduire l'équipe plus haut qu'elle ne l'a jamais été, en mémoire de notre joueur. Et nous adressons toutes nos prières à Mana, la mère de Micro-Ice. Nous ignorons ce qu'il est advenu de notre joueur, et elle, ignore ce qu'il est advenu de son fils. Merci de m'avoir écouté. Vous pourrez revoir les SnowKids lors du tournoi sur Paradisia.

Aarch s'en alla sur un concert de cris, de remarques, de questions. L'entraîneur savait qu'une bonne partie de la galaxie serait contre sa décision de maintenir en place les SnowKids, mais les joueurs étaient majeurs, et avaient tenu à continuer. Le Cercle des Fluides, après examen des joueurs et d'Akillian, n'avait rien eu à redire sur l'état du Souffle. Tout paraissait parfaitement normal. Oui, un risque courait, mais il était le même pour chaque fluide ; après tout, si cela avait été possible avec le Souffle, cela l'était avec n'importe quel autre fluide, et l'on ne pouvait tout bonnement pas interdire le Galactik Football. Aarch rejoignit ses joueurs ; ils s'entraînaient avec rage dans l'holotraineur, sous la direction de Clamp. Mei manquait à l'appel ; elle avait rejoint les Shadows. Et D'Jok, après avoir perdu sa petite-amie et son meilleur ami, n'était plus qu'une ombre qui ne tarderait pas à s'en aller à son tour.

[... ... ...]

Micro-Ice sentit tout son corps geler ; et dans les bras de D'Jok, il avait l'impression que son capitaine était brûlant comme de la lave. Alors que son sang cessait de tourner et que ses muscles se rigidifiaient, il leva légèrement la tête et vit, par dessus l'épaule de son meilleur ami, Sinedd. Il voulut l'appeler, le supplier qu'il le sauve comme il l'avait fait plus tôt, mais tout autour de lui devint blanc, puis le sol se déroba sous ses pieds, et il tomba. L'éclatante blancheur fit place à un ciel sombre orageux où une lune grise était vaguement discernable au travers des brumes aux allures de fumées.

Ainsi, tombant du haut du ciel, la chute fut longue, et extrêmement violente. Micro-Ice, persuadé qu'il allait mourir, mit un moment pour se rendre compte qu'un profond tapis de neige avait amorti sa chute. Il remit lentement ses idées en place, et tenta de remonter « à la surface », c'est à dire qu'il essaya de gravir les plusieurs mètres de neige, probablement deux ou trois, mais n'y parvint pas. Chaque fois qu'il recommençait et échouait, il retombait au fond du trou et de la neige lui tombait dessus, manquant de l'étouffer. A bout de force, désespéré, il se mit à crier, appelant à l'aide. Personne ne lui répondit. Alors il se laissa choir, et résolut d'attendre de mourir ; transis de froid... un froid qui aurait dû le tuer en quelques minutes, mais ça, il l'ignorait.

Tandis qu'il fermait les yeux, il perçut fugacement une ombre titanesque se pencher vers lui.

[... ... ...]

Micro-Ice gémit, et ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il était allongé sur d'épaisses fourrures, et autant le recouvraient. Il regarda partout autour de lui. La pièce était gigantesque, et entièrement faite de glace dans laquelle les meubles étaient creusés. Il voulut se redresser mais des mains froides se posèrent sur ses épaules pour le maintenir couché. Il tourna vivement la tête vers son agresseur qui se trouvait être une jeune fille d'un âge proche du sien, à la peau pâle. Elle avait de longs cheveux blancs qui tombaient en cascade sur ses vêtements, une polaire au bleu similaire à celui de ses yeux, dont les épaules étaient blanches de givre, et un court short de cuir marron. Des bandes de tissu beige étaient enroulées autour de ses mollets, et leur utilité était obscure. Pieds-nus, elle était assise près de lui et le fixait.

-L'humain doit rester couché. Il a été très malade, et il est encore fragile.

-Qu-qui es-tu ? Et où est-ce que je suis ? L'interrogea-t-il, encore un peu effrayé, mais surtout perdu.

-L'humain est au palais royal de Jotunheim, et je suis chargée de veiller sur lui. L'humain a eu de la chance ; un chasseur passait non loin quand l'humain a crié. L'humain aurait dû mourir de froid, mais l'humain est encore en vie. L'humain est-il véritablement un humain ?

-Je... Je suis un Akillien ! J'étais sur la planète Shadows avant de tomber !

-L'humain n'est pas clair. L'humain doit encore avoir un peu de fièvre. Je vais appeler un mage.

La jeune fille s'apprêtait à descendre du lit mais Micro-Ice la retint.

-A-attends ! Comment tu t'appelles ?

Elle répondit dans une langue incompréhensible, dont le joueur ne saisit pas une seule syllabe. La fille sembla alors réfléchir.

-Je crois que dans la langue bâtarde... Cela veut dire... Non, cela pourrait se dire... Jessica.

Et sur ces mots, elle descendit du lit, saisit un sceptre de bois tordu, ou taillé, d'une manière étrange. Elle s'assit dessus en amazone et s'envola en direction d'une double porte immense qui s'ouvrit à son passage. Le temps qu'elle se referme, Micro-Ice put apercevoir deux géants ; bleus et couverts de marques ; leurs yeux rouges sang firent frissonner d'effroi le jeune homme. Vêtus de pagne hypocrites, on pouvait dire dans une incompréhension culturelle qu'ils étaient nus. Ils portaient quelques bijoux qui serraient fortement la chair des leurs bras, pendaient lâchement sur leurs torses musculeux ou venaient orner leurs cornes, seule différence notable entre eux pour un étranger. Ils avaient tous deux en main une haute lance et gardaient la porte d'un air sévère.

Quand le battant se fut refermé, Micro-Ice réunit ses forces pour sortir du lit, dans la ferme intention de rejoindre la fenêtre et d'en sauter. Mais à peine fut-il hors des couvertures qu'il s'aperçut de sa nudité. Et fouilla la pièce du regard, cherchant quelque pièce de tissu qui fut restée à traîner, mais ne trouva rien, et bientôt une voix amusée l'interpella.

-Alors voilà l'humain qui a tant mis en émoi le conseil.

Micro-Ice se retourna pour faire face à un jeune homme ressemblant fortement à Jessica, ceci dit ; il avait les cheveux courts, portait un pantalon et les émotions étaient clairement visibles sur son visage. Il lui lança un vêtement.

-Enfile ça, tu vas chopper la mort sinon.

Le joueur ne se fit pas prier et se vêtit de ce qui se trouvait être une tunique blanche.

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda Micro-Ice.

-Je m'appelle Jack Frost. Tu as dû rencontrer ma petite sœur.

-Jessica, non ? Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup.

-Je sais.

Jack vint se poser sur le lit.

-Ils ne se sont pas fichus de toi. La chambre des rois, quand même. Même si les Jotuns traitent toujours très bien leurs prisonniers, tu restes un privilégier.

Micro-Ice, dans sa tunique trop grande, ramena ses genoux vers lui.

-Je ne comprends rien.

-Je pourrais tout t'expliquer, mais ce serait long et ennuyant. Parlons plutôt de toi. T'es pas vraiment humain, hein ?

-Ta sœur m'a fait la même remarque. Mais je suis un humain, originaire de la planète d'Akillian.

-Et c'est normal, sur ta planète, d'être capable de survivre à des températures de moins soixante-dix degrés ?

-Pardon ?

Jack sourit, mi moqueur, mi compatissant.

-Sur Jotunheim, actuellement, il fait moins soixante-dix degrés de température extérieure. Pour les habitants de ce monde, c'est tiède, presque chaud. Pour tout autre personne, c'est extrêmement froid, voire synonyme de mort. Un humain ne survivrait pas à pareille température.

-Mais... Je suis humain...

-Pourtant tu es en vie. Donc tu n'es pas humain. Pas si l'on en suit la logique. Eh puis, les humains sont originaires de Midgard, ou de la Terre, si tu préfères pas de...

-Akillian.

-Voilà, pas d'une planète dont jamais personne n'a entendu parler.

-Comment ?

-Ah, là. Pauvre petite chose. Je crois que tu viens d'une galaxie différente de celle où nous sommes.

-Mais... Mais...

Des larmes commencèrent à couler.

-Tu veux dire que je suis prisonnier dans un monde dominé par des monstres dans une galaxie lointaine à la mienne sans possibilité de revenir chez moi et de retrouver ma famille et mes amis ?

Jack se fit cette fois franchement compatissant. Il abandonna son sceptre sur les couvertures de fourrure et tira Micro-Ice contre lui.

-Écoute, heu...

-Micro-Ice...

-Oh, c'est naze comme prénom ça...

-Va te faire..., sanglota le joueur.

-Hm. Je disais donc, écoute, Micro-Ice, j'étais humain, et un jour, je suis mort, avec ma sœur, et je suis revenu à la vie, comme Jessica. Nous n'étions plus humains. Les gens de notre planète ne nous voyaient plus. Pas même notre mère. Nous étions seuls. Et ce peuple est venu à nous. Les Jotuns nous ont acceptés, et aidés à nous habituer à notre nouvelle condition et à nos pouvoirs. Tu es prisonnier, c'est vrai. Mais si tu t'en montres digne, les Jotuns te rendront au centuple tout ce que tu pourras leur donner. Tu n'as à craindre personne ici.

Micro-Ice continua de pleurer pendant de longues minutes, puis se calma. Il se sépara de Jack qui resta avec lui. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs se montra très à l'écoute de celui aux cheveux bleus. Micro-Ice parla à Jack d'Akillian, du Souffle, des fluides en général, de ses amis, des deux cups. Il raconta, l'air sombre, le match contre les Shadows où tout bascula, de sa chute dans la neige de Jotunheim jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Jessica. Cette dernière ne revenait d'ailleurs pas ; Jack en rit.

-Elle a encore dû se perdre. Elle aurait dû envoyer l'un des gardes plutôt que d'y aller elle-même.

Jack allait à son tour raconter son histoire quand, comme un fait exprès, Jessica revint, accompagnée d'un géant à l'air âgé, quelque peu voûté. Jack attrapa son sceptre et s'envola chuchoter quelques mots au mage. Ce dernier hocha la tête et Jack rejoignit Micro-Ice.

-Je viens te t'éviter une auscultation, je pense que tu n'es pas encore prêt pour en supporter une éveillé. Vuivnir va t'emmener voir le conseil, que je vais m'occuper de faire se réunir. Il va te porter pour économiser tes forces. A lui, et à tout le conseil, tu devras répéter tout ce que tu viens de me dire. D'accord ? Tu ne dois pas paniquer. Pendant ton absence, ma sœur va s'occuper de retailler les meubles à ta proportion. C'est compris ?

-Oui. Je vais essayer de rester calme.

Jack sourit.

-Bien. Tu vas t'en sortir.

[... ... ...]

Micro-Ice se trouvait à présent au creux des mains du géant Vuivnir, recroquevillé, une fourrure sur les épaules. Le géant marchait lentement, et avait un fort balancier. Lorsque le géant l'avait pris dans ses mains, Micro-Ice s'était senti tel un insecte proche de se faire écraser par une claque. Une peur viscérale l'avait pris aux entrailles, et il avait failli s'évanouir. Mais maintenant, après quelques minutes à marcher, le jeune homme était un peu rassuré ; Vuivnir était très calme et vérifiait à intervalle régulier que l'humain qu'il tenait ne se trouvait pas mal. Micro-Ice, quoi que maintenant une position fœtale protectrice, avait donc le nez en l'air, les yeux fixés sur les voûtes de glace qui les surplombaient d'une dizaine de mètres. Chaque courbe, chaque forme ou graphisme décoratif, y était taillé de manière minutieuse et délicate. La préciosité du plafond contrastait avec la simplicité des murs qui avaient simplement été polis. A ceci près qu'au pied de ceux-ci étaient incrustés, tous les trois mètres, une pierre précieuse qui brillait doucement.

-Ce sont des pierres de Lune, expliqua alors le géant, d'une voix grave. Jadis, quand notre Lune brillait intensément le jour, et se cachait la nuit dans ses voiles brumeux, elles servaient à éclairer nos pas. Maintenant, elles brillent jour et nuit, mais de moins en moins. Elles non plus n'ont plus assez d'énergie.

Micro-Ice, qui avait sursauté lorsque le géant avait pris la parole, le regardait désormais avec une certaine curiosité teintée d'inquiétude.

-Pourquoi est-ce-...

-Pas de questions, l'interrompit Vuivnir, ce sont les affaires de mon peuple, et tu n'en es pas.

Micro-Ice baissa les yeux. Le géant reprit ;

-Ne te sens pas insulté. Mon peuple a simplement assez souffert des agissements d'étrangers.

Micro-Ice hocha la tête, et ils continuèrent de progresser en silence. Ils descendirent de quatre étages par un escalier en colimaçon qui se trouvait être l'unique escalier dans tout le palais. Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans une immense salle circulaire dont la table était ronde et autour de laquelle cinq géants étaient déjà assis. Vuivnir s'y assit à son tour et posa Micro-Ice sur la table plutôt que sur la chaise de la place restante. Tous les transperçant regards carmins se tournèrent vers lui et Micro-Ice se mit à trembler.

-Tu peux parler en toute sérénité, déclara Vuivnir, le regard bienveillant.

Micro-Ice prit une profonde inspiration, se concentrant pour calmer son cœur, puis répéta, avec le plus d'exactitude possible, tout ce qu'il avait déjà dit à Jack. Au fur et à mesure de son discours, il prit de l'assurance, parlant plus vite, trouvant il ne savait où le moyen de sourire et de raconter des anecdotes inutiles de sa vie. Quand enfin il eut terminé son récit, un géant prit la parole.

-Ce Souffle, donc tu parles, accepterais-tu de l'utiliser devant nous ?

Un « oui » de réflexe mourut dans la gorge de Micro-Ice qui pâlit.

-Non, non... Je ne veux plus jamais ressentir « ça ». Plus jamais...

-Si tu nous le montrais, nous pourrions enfin statuer sur ton statut ou non de prisonnier, fit valoir un autre.

Micro-Ice tourna un regard implorant vers Vuivnir.

-Ils ont raison tous deux. Nous avons besoin de voir les choses de nos yeux pour pouvoir réfléchir sur le sujet. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur ; nous ne craignons en rien le froid, et je saurais te venir en aide si cela te causait des problèmes.

[... ... ...]

Micro-Ice avait donc accepté la demande des géants qui l'avaient porté jusqu'à l'extérieur du palais, nécessitant pour cela de descendre entièrement l'interminable escalier. Une fois dehors, ils s'étaient un peu éloignés du palais et avaient posé l'humain sur la neige dure des abords. Ils s'étaient écartés et attendaient maintenant à quelques mètres derrière Micro-Ice qui jetait des regards inquiets derrière lui. Il ne savait pas utiliser le Souffle autrement qu'avec le Galactik Football, et il n'avait pas de ballon. Les géants n'en montraient rien, mais ils devaient probablement s'impatienter.

C'est alors qu'un rugissement retentit, et le sol se mit à trembler. Une ombre se profila au loin ; Micro-Ice appréhendait ce qui allait suivre. D'un regard, il chercha de l'aide parmi les géants ; deux d'entre eux entraînaient Vuivnir vers le palais, s'efforçant de faire accélérer le pas au vieillard. L'un courait prévenir le palais, l'autre attrapa Micro-Ice et partit à sa suite, le dernier assurait leurs arrières à tous. Le géant qui portait Micro-Ice dépassa bien vite Vuivnir, tandis qu'un monstre hideux était à présent clairement visible. Vuivnir ordonna alors qu'on le laisse derrière. Les deux conseillers qui l'aidaient hésitèrent puis finirent par obéir. Le dernier Jotun dépassa Vuivnir qui se retrouva seul à l'arrière, à la merci du monstre qui courait vers eux dans la ferme intention de les tuer.

Ce monstre ne ressemblait à aucun animal connu à Micro-Ice. Il s'agissait « simplement » d'une bête féroce, à la tête et au dos couronnés de pics. Deux cornes s'avançaient au delà d'une mâchoire agrémentée de crocs affreux et il possédait une longue queue s'achevant par un marteau de pics. Vuivnir se tourna pour lui faire face. Micro-Ice, secoué en tous sens par la course du géant voyait mal la scène ; mais il s'imaginait déjà le vieillard déchiqueté par la créature. Il tapa du poing sur la main qui le tenait.

-Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi ! Il faut aller l'aider !

Mais le géant n'écoutait rien, et probablement même ne l'entendait-il pas. Alors, enragé autant que terrorisé par le sort qui attendait Vuivnir, Micro-Ice libéra le Souffle. Le géant lâcha aussitôt prise, tombant, tandis que les autre fuyards se retournaient. Micro-Ice resta un instant suspendu dans les airs, avant de retomber. Il s'écrasa au sol, incapable de se réceptionner comme au cours d'un match. Attiré par le déchaînement de fluide, la créature était passée à côté de Vuivnir sans lui prêter la moindre attention, fonçant sur Micro-Ice. La terreur prit le joueur au ventre, tandis que la bête le chargeait. Il écarquilla les yeux, se rendant compte de l'erreur qu'avait été celle de jouer les sauveurs.

Il se roula en boule, poussant un cri de détresse ; la créature se heurta alors à une barrière de fluide qui se mua bientôt en dôme de glace. Les chocs sourds du monstre revenant sans cesse à la charge, firent ouvrir les yeux à Micro-Ice qui vit la bête s'efforcer de briser le dôme protecteur qui semblait indestructible. Mué par une soudaine sensation de toute puissance, comme celle qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il marqua son tout premier but avec le Souffle, Micro-Ice approcha de la paroi que la créature heurtait à répétition. Il approcha ses mains de la glace, et à peine eut-il effleuré celle-ci qu'un pieu monstrueux en jaillit et transperça la bête qui resta empalée dessus, inerte. Micro-Ice retira ses mains et le pieu ainsi que le dôme se brisèrent, le libérant, et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Les membres du conseil l'entourèrent.

-Il est fort, mais ce n'est rien qu'un maître de la glace, comme Jack et sa sœur, fit remarquer l'un d'eux.

Vuivnir, qui approchait avec un temps de retard, le contredit.

-Non. Il est différent. Regardez autour vous.

Les géants obéirent, levèrent les yeux et virent au-dessus d'eux de la neige tomber. Ils baissèrent les yeux et purent observer que le sol gelé brillait d'un éclat différent ; plus sain. Le cadavre de la bête se transformait lentement en glace, et en se concentrant, ils purent se rendre compte que la température était légèrement plus froide.

-Jack et Jessica maîtrisent l'élément, mais sont bien incapables d'influencer le climat, encore moins en étant inconscients. De plus, ils ne voyagent par librement d'une galaxie à une autre.

[... ... ...]

Micro-Ice était assis sur la rembarre du balcon de sa chambre, les pieds dans le vide, au dernier étage du palais ; le sol à plusieurs centaines de mètres en-dessous de lui. Il réfléchissait en regardant le ciel mort de Jotunheim. Le lendemain de son tour de force face à la bête, après s'être réveillé, Vuivnir était venu lui proposer un séjour parmi eux, pour lui apprendre à maîtriser ses pouvoirs ; Jack serait son professeur, et Jessica veillerait à ce qu'il ne manque de rien. Il lui avait bien sûr laissé un délais de plusieurs jours de réflexion au terme duquel il arrivait.

-Bonjour, Micro-Ice, fit alors Jack en venant s'asseoir avec lui.

-Bonjour.

Jack sourit.

-C'est aujourd'hui que tu rends ta réponse, non ?

-Une réponse ? Tu dis ça comme si j'avais le choix.

-Pardon ?

Micro-Ice soupira.

-Je ne suis pas idiot. Au bout d'une semaine à me torturer la tête, j'ai fini par comprendre.

-Comprendre quoi ?

-Ils veulent me garder. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ; mais ils font tout pour. Ils me disent que tu vas m'apprendre à maîtriser mes « pouvoirs », sous-entendant que je suis trop dangereux pour ma galaxie, mon monde, mes proches. Et quand je les aurai maîtrisés, au mieux leur devrai-je quelque chose, au pire me dira-t-on qu'il n'y aura aucun moyen pour moi de me faire accepter parmi les miens. Jessica « veillera à ce que je ne manque de rien », c'est une jolie phrase pour me dire qu'ils me la donnent comme bonniche. Ils me logent dans la chambre des rois... Malgré tous ces cadeaux et privilèges je ne peux rien faire seul ; je suis toujours prisonnier. Ils ne veulent pas que je parte. Jamais.

Jack avait maintenant l'air abattu.

-Je suis désolé. Tu vas leur dire quoi ?

-Ce qu'ils veulent entendre. Ils ont raison sur un point ; je suis trop dangereux pour les miens. Et où pourrais-je aller d'autre ? Je suis seul, et probablement ne serai-je plus jamais un humain comme je croyais l'être. Ils m'offrent un foyer. Refuser serait stupide. On m'a toujours pris pour un idiot ; je refuse d'être un imbécile plus longtemps.

-On dit que les imbéciles vivent heureux.

-Alors je serai un éclairé malheureux.

-C'est triste...

-Je suppose.

[... ... ...]

Micro-Ice était allongé sur son lit, les genoux légèrement relevés, les bras en croix, il fixait le plafond. Il avait cessé de compter les jours, et même d'espérer retourner un jour auprès des siens. Les entraînements lui avaient certes donné une maîtrise bien supérieure à celle de départ, mais ils ne cessaient de l'affaiblir. Le conseil et lui même étaient persuadés que sur le long terme, cette immense puissance qui était sienne allait le tuer ; et ainsi, Micro-Ice le savait à présent, Jotunheim perdrait sa seule chance survie. Vuivnir avait fini par lui dire la vérité ; le conseil voulait accomplir le rituel qui ferait de lui un roi et le lierait jusqu'à la mort au monde des géants qui, agonisant, n'hésiterait pas à puiser dans cette puissance que possédait le jeune homme. Une fois le cérémoniel accompli, Micro-Ice deviendrait la « fontaine de jouvence » de Jotunheim ; mais le rituel ne pourrait pleinement s'accomplir que s'il était consentant. C'est pourquoi... il avait accepté.

Jessica entra dans la chambre. Micro-Ice se leva et elle le conduisit près de la baignoire dans laquelle stagnait une eau à laquelle il ne manquaient que quelques degrés pour geler. Elle délassa la tunique et la fit tomber à terre. Micro-Ice rentra dans le bain et Jessica se saisit d'une éponge enduite d'une poudre à base de plantes Elfiques ; ce qui se trouvait être l'équivalent d'un savon artisanal. Elle trempa l'éponge dans l'eau et fit doucement la toilette du futur roi. Quand elle eut achevé le corps, elle passa aux cheveux ; elle en fit le shampoing, massa le crâne puis les épaules du jeune homme qui se laissait aller entre les mains douces de sa servante. Elle lui rinça les cheveux, et l'aida à sortir du bain. Attrapant une serviette, elle le sécha.

Puis elle attrapa la tenue de cérémonie. Il s'agissait d'une grande robe blanche, pourvue d'une traîne et aux manches si longues qu'elles touchaient le sol. Les épaules étaient nue, et la robe toute entière tenait à l'aide de rubans ; deux serraient le haut des manches, à la hauteur des aisselles, le troisième, plus une ceinture qu'un ruban, venait enserrer la taille avec la force d'un corset pour donner une impression de hanches féminines au corps. Enfin, elle lui brossa les cheveux puis posa le grand voile sur sa tête, le faisant tenir à l'aide de quelques mèches de cheveux qu'elle accrocha au voile par le givre. Elle posa un genoux à terre, et souleva la robe légèrement afin de glisser à la cheville droite du jeune homme trois anneaux d'argent, dont l'un portant une clochette. Fin prêt, Micro-Ice jeta un regard à son reflet dans le miroir, et se sentit défaillir, pile au moment où Jack rentrait en trombe dans la chambre et se précipitait vers lui.

-Rétracte-toi ! Refuse ce couronnement ! Tu ignores de quelle sorte de rituel il s'agit ; tu en mourras !

Pour appuyer ses dires, Jack lui présenta un livre qu'il ouvrit, voulant en lire un passage. Micro-Ice l'arrêta.

-Vuivnir m'a déjà lu cet ouvrage.

-Et ça ne te fait pas peur ?!

-Au contraire, je suis terrifié. Mais c'est bien lorsque je suis dans cet état que mon Souffle est le plus puissant. Comme ce jour...

Jack enragea.

-Tu as accepté « ça » dans l'espoir de frôler la mort d'assez prêt et d'avoir assez peur pour... pour espérer que cela recrée les mêmes conditions que celles qui t'ont conduit ici ?! Tu es complètement fou !

-Non. Je suis désespéré.

[... ... ...]

La cathédrale Jotun était aussi disproportionnée, aux yeux d'un humain comme Micro-Ice, que tous les autres bâtiments de Jotunheim. Le lieu était bondé ; des Jotuns étaient venus de partout pour assister au couronnement du nouveau roi. La première rangée était réservée au conseil, et normalement, aux membres de famille ; ce qui faisait qu'une partie des places étaient libres. La dernière rangée, au contraire, était «réservée» aux étrangers. Ce n'était pas censé être le cas, mais dans le but d'éviter de froisser les autres mondes, on laissait de la place pour d'éventuels représentants qui n'avaient d'ailleurs pas manqué de venir. Personne ne voulait manquer la renaissance gouvernementale d'un monde en ruines. C'était une question de géopolitique plus que de curiosité.

Lorsque Micro-Ice entra dans la cathédrale, à la main de Jessica, on se retourna pour le voir passer. Jack resta dehors, s'occupant de garder les portes et de discipliner le reste du peuple demeuré à l'extérieur. Micro-Ice, obnubilé par ce qui allait lui arriver, ne remarqua même pas les étrangers d'allures humaine à côté desquels il passa ; ceux-ci se murmurant leur surprise de voir un humain dans les habits cérémoniels. Les murmures se propagèrent à toute la cathédrale.

-C'est un humain ?

-La rumeur disait vrai...

-Il survivra au rituel ?

-Fera-t-il un bon roi ?

-C'est un enfant...

-Il vient de Midgard ?

-Non, non. Il a le port d'un descendant des Vanes !

-Peut-être un survivant de Svartalfheim ?

Autant de remarques que Micro-Ice ne comprit pas, ne parlant pas la langue Jotun. Il marcha lentement jusqu'à l'autel ; lorsqu'il y fut, Jessica rejoignit le premier rang. Un Jotun le souleva et le déposa sur l'autel taillé pour accueillir un géant. Micro-Ice s'avança jusqu'au centre de celui-ci. Alors, sur le promontoire au-dessus de lui fut amenée une bête de l'espèce de celle qu'il avait tué une fois. Elle avait un lourd collier de fer et quatre Jotuns en tenaient les chaînes avec force. Un cinquième Jotun s'avança, armé d'une dague. Un mage Jotun psalmodiait, mais Micro-Ice ne savait où.

Le silence se fit dans la cathédrale. Le Jotun armé s'approcha de la bête, en prenant garde de ne pas se faire encorner. Le voile de Micro-Ice dissimulait à la perfection le visage du jeune homme ; son teint presque transparent, ses yeux écarquillés d'horreur, et les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues. Le Jotun sauta sur le dos de la bête, se pencha, et d'un geste vif, lui trancha la gorge. La bête, rare créature de sang chaud sur Jotunheim, se vida de son liquide vitale qui tomba en cascade sur la pierre de l'autel. Micro-Ice avala de ce sang bestial malgré lui, crut même pendant un instant s'y noyer. Tandis qu'une clameur s'élevait des rangs Jotuns, celui des étrangers demeurait silencieux, lèvres pincées. Quand le mage Jotun qui psalmodiait plus tôt s'avança vers l'autel, récupéra le corps de l'humain au bord de l'inconscience puis le montra à la foule, ses vêtements désormais d'un rouge vif dégoulinant épousant le corps frêle, l'un des étrangers cracha ;

-Barbares...

Son voisin lui donna un coup de coude ;

-La ferme... Je ne veux pas rentrer avec un incident diplomatique sur les bras.

Le mage s'enfonça dans les entrailles de la cathédrale avec le futur roi. Le silence s'imposa à nouveau, bientôt transpercé par les hurlements de souffrance de Micro-Ice. La foule, elle, avait presque des étoiles dans les yeux ; tant que le futur roi hurlait, cela voulait dire qu'il était en vie, et que le rituel s'accomplissait.

[... ... ...]

Les SnowKids, avaient perdu la notion du temps. Cela faisait-il des semaines, ou bien des mois que Micro-Ice avait disparu ? Ils l'ignoraient tous autant les uns que les autres. Ils enchaînaient les matchs et les entraînements, machinalement. Chaque fois qu'ils essayaient d'aller de l'avant, les images de l'éclatement du Souffle leur revenaient en tête. Un soir, alors que Tia s'était effondrée sur le canapé, et s'était lovée contre Rocket, elle reçut un message vidéo. Elle l'ouvrit ; D'Jok apparut en hologramme.

 _-Ti_ _a_ _, fais passer le message aux autres s'il te plaît ! J'ai peut-être du nouveau sur Micro-Ice ! Préviens Mei, aussi, si c'est moi, elle ne m'écoutera pas ! Je t'en prie, fais-le ! Je vous attendrai_ _sur la plage dans une heure tapante !_

Tia et Rocket s'entre-regardèrent. Puis Rocket déclara ;

-D'Jok ne blaguerait pas là-dessus, faisons ce qu'il demande.

Tia et Rocket coururent faire le tour des chambres et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt tous aux portes de leur hôtel. Ensemble, ils se rendirent à la plage. Mei arriva bientôt, en compagnie de Sinedd.

-Si D'Jok s'est fichu de nous..., gronda Mei, l'air sombre.

-Je ne me suis fichu de personne ! Se récria D'Jok en arrivant à son tour.

-D'Jok ! S'exclama Tia. Quelles sont ces nouvelles dont tu parlais ? Dis-le nous !

D'Jok fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un feuillet.

-Ça a été laissé devant la porte de ma chambre.

Tia prit le feuillet et lut :

\- « Je sais où est ton ami. Je peux t'y conduire, toi et tous ceux qu'il te semblera bon d'emmener. Je serai à 21h30 sur la plage de cette planète. A 31, il sera trop tard. J. » Le papier semble ancien, et l'écriture est très stylisée. Qui prend la peine d'utiliser ce genre de méthode, de nos jours ?

-Peut-être pour ne pas se faire tracer, proposa Thran.

-Ou peut-être parce que c'est du flan, fit Sinedd, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Allons, D'Jok, t'as vraiment rien trouvé de mieux pour te rendre intéressant ?

-Si ça t'ennuyait tu n'étais pas obligé de venir ! S'énerva D'Jok.

-Ça suffit ! Intervint Mei. Je ne suis pas ici pour supporter vos disputes de coqs !

-Dit la fautive, sarcasma Yuki, que la perte de Micro-Ice avait changé.

-A-arrêtez..., tenta en vain Ahito.

La dispute allait s'envenimer quand une voix inconnue résonna.

-Vous êtes pathétiques, c'est incroyable...

Jack, perché sur son sceptre, flottant au dessus d'eux, les toisait. Il se posa et D'Jok s'approcha.

-C'est toi qui a déposé le mot ?

-Oui.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Tu aurais dû commencer par ça. Je m'appelle Jack.

-Et d'où connais-tu Micro-Ice ? Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que tu dis la vérité ?

-Rien ne vous le prouve. Mais vous n'avez rien à perdre, non ? Et je connais Micro-Ice de... comment vous dire ? J'ai remis ma vie entre ses mains. Ah, d'ailleurs, il ne s'appelle plus « Micro-Ice », mais Ecciomir. Mais assez discuté ; cela vous intéresse-t-il de le revoir ? Je vous préviens, vous risquez d'être déçus... Je vous laisse deux minutes pour vous décider. 120. 119. 118. 117. 116.

Les humains perdirent de précieuses secondes à emmagasiner toutes les informations. Un débat s'engagea, entre ceux qui hésitaient ; Mei, Rocket, Ahito, ceux qui étaient contre ; Sinedd, Thran, Mark, et ceux qui étaient pour ; D'Jok, Yuki et Tia.

-84. 83. 82. 81.

Les « équipes » s'opposèrent franchement. Les cris fusaient.

-51. 50. 49. 48.

Personne ne parvenait à se mettre d'accord. Et ils perdaient du temps... Tellement de temps.

-27. 26. 24. 23.

Puis finalement, la voix de D'Jok passa au-dessus de toutes les autres.

-Très bien ! Faites ce que vous voulez, mais moi j'y vais ! Restez à votre petit tournoi, à votre petite vie, votre petite passion, moi, mon meilleur ami est quelque part ; je ne sais pas s'il est en bonne santé, ou non. Et je me sens coupable ! Parce que je n'ai pas été à son écoute, et que je n'ai rien pu faire pour lui ! Bordel, même Sinedd a été plus réactif que moi ! Alors, faites comme bon vous semble. Faites selon votre conscience. La mienne a besoin d'être soulagée ; et si Micro-Ice a besoin d'aide, peu importe de quelle manière, mais je vais la lui apporter !

-3. 2. 1. 0. Je donne dix secondes supplémentaires pour que ceux qui viennent lèvent la main. 10.

D'Jok leva la main.

-9. 8.

Yuki, et Tia.

-7.

Thran et Rocket.

-6.

Ahito.

-5. 4.

Mei.

-3. 2. 1.

Mark.

-0.

Sinedd. Jack sourit, leva les yeux vers le ciel.

-Heimdall, s'il te plaît.

Le gardien du Bifrost fit converger ce dernier vers Paradisia et fit le pont avec Jotunheim. Le Bifrost frappa aux portes du palais Jotun. Jack cria alors aux humains :

-Vite, dans le palais !

Les humains ne se firent pas prier, fuyant le froid mortel avant que celui-ci ne les rattrape. A l'intérieur, Jack leur fournit d'épaisses fourrures enchantées qu'ils s'empressèrent de vêtir. Comme les regards se perdaient dans l'incroyable décor, Jack toussota pour attirer leur attention.

-Suivez-moi, à cette heure, il doit encore être en audience.

Jack les conduisit donc jusqu'à la salle du trône. Deux Jotuns en gardaient les portes.

-Y'a-t-il déjà quelqu'un ?

Les gardes firent signe que non.

-Pouvez-vous alors dire au jeune roi qu'une audience de dernière minute se présente ?

L'un des gardes entra dans la salle du trône, et revint quelques secondes plus tard.

-Le jeune roi vous reçoit dès à présent.

Il fit entrer Jack ainsi que les humains. La salle du trône était grande, bien sûr, et des tentures finement brodées étaient suspendues entre chaque colonne. Le trône était tout au fond, et il fallait gravir une quinzaine de marches pour l'atteindre. Jack s'agenouilla au pied des marches dont l'accès était barré par deux nouveaux gardes. Les humains restèrent debout, incapables d'en croire leurs yeux. Pourtant c'était bien Micro-Ice qui se leva et qui fit signe aux gardes de sortir, descendant lentement les marches.

L'horreur frappait sans qu'on eut à y regarder à deux fois. Leur ami avait changé d'une manière monstrueuse ; il s'agissait toujours de lui, certes, mais il semblait devenu le reflet du miroir brisé de ce qu'il était.

Ses cheveux, toujours bleus, marine diraient certains, nuit diraient d'autres ; avaient un peu poussé, et avaient été jetés d'un côté de sa tête, la frange masquant désormais totalement l'œil qu'elle menaçait autrefois.

L'œil visible, et l'on devinait aisément que l'autre en était le plus parfait jumeau, s'était vu orné d'une cerne large, profonde, et d'un noir d'encre qui contrastait violemment avec la pâleur de la peau d'un être qu'on eut dit agonisant. L'iris était gelée, d'un bleu hivernal, mais l'on voyait gronder au fond d'elle comme une tempête plus violente que celle qui toucha Akillian lors de la grande glaciation.

Mais ce qui souleva le cœur des nouveaux venus, ce fut les sillons creusés dans le front de l'ancien joueur et qui formaient une sorte de couronne morbide. Marques ésotériques en forme de vagues ; graphismes propres à une civilisation barbare, ils étaient comme les vestiges d'une longue séance de torture.

Quelque chose était mort, ou parti on ne savait où avec le sourire qui n'apparaissait plus sur les lèvres roses que le jeune homme mordillait en réajustant la fourrure plus épaisse que lui qu'il portait.

-Jack, quelle est cette mascarade ?

-Jeune roi, j'ai pensé vous apporter votre vie passée, une sorte de cadeau pour vos fiançailles.

Micro-Ice eut un geste d'irritation.

-Je sais très bien que tu n'approuves pas ce mariage... Tu n'approuvais déjà pas mon couronnement ! Tu m'agaces à toujours t'opposer à chacune de mes décisions ! Me prends-tu pour un enfant ?!

-Sauf votre respect, pour moi, vous en êtes un.

-Ne joue pas sur les faits ! Jack, ceci est mon dernier avertissement ; respecte ton souverain, ou rejoins tes chers amis Asgardiens ! Car c'est auprès d'eux que tu as été demander de l'aide, n'est-ce pas, pour retrouver Akillian, ou Paradisia, que sais-je ?! Et voyager d'un monde à l'autre ! Ils t'ont prêté le Bifrost ! Ah, cela les arrangeraient bien si tu parvenais à me faire plier ! Alors, Jack, écoute moi bien... Je me moque de ton opinion, et tout ce que tu pourras bien tenter sera vain. Cesse de te fatiguer pour rien. Maintenant, conduis tes invités à leurs appartements ; lorsque j'aurai conquis Asgard, le Bifrost m'appartiendra et nous les renverrons chez eux.

[... ... ...]

Jack avait conduis les humains à l'étage des chambres d'invités ; il leur montra une porte.

-Voilà votre chambre ; j'ai spécialement demandé à ma petite sœur de l'aménager pour vous. Je vous montrerai demain le chemin des sources chaudes, où vous pourrez vous laver. Du bas vers le haut, les étages du palais se classent ainsi ; celui de la salle trône et des réceptions, celui des salles de réunion, notamment celle du conseil, celui des cuisines et salles de banquet, celui des chambres, dont l'aile des invites où vous vous trouvez, celui de la bibliothèque et autres salles du savoir, et enfin, l'étage royal où vous pourrez trouver les appartements du jeune roi. Sur ce, je vous laisse vous installer. Vous trouverez sur chacun des lits des habits de rechange et de quoi vous nourrir. Je passerai vous voir d'ici heure ou deux, le temps d'aller me faire passer un savon par mon roi.

Jack s'en alla, et les humains s'installèrent dans un mutisme effrayant. C'est Thran qui, au bout de trois quarts d'heure, craqua.

-Il est roi. « Roi », les mecs. Quel peuple torturerait son roi ?

-La ferme, Thran. Personne a envie de parler de ça, grogna Tia.

-Si. Moi j'ai envie, la contredit D'Jok. Je veux savoir ce qu'on a fait subir à mon meilleur ami pour mieux le faire payer plus tard.

-Pitié, D'Jok, tu comptes faire quoi contre ces géants ? Fit Mei.

-Mei a raison, appuya Sinedd, alors arrête de flamber.

D'Jok lança un regard meurtrier à son ennemi de toujours puis se détourna, soufflant rageusement :

-Je pourrais utiliser le Souffle.

-En dehors du Galactik Football ? Tu sais très bien que c'est interdit ! S'exclama Sinedd.

-Ne nous fais pas rire, tu es le premier passer outre les règlements ! Intervint Rocket.

-Jamais à ce point ! Se défendit le Shadow.

-Ah ! Le voilà qui joue les vierges effarouchées ! Ria jaune Tia.

-Ça suffit les gars ! S'écria Mark. Calmez vous ! Vous n'allez pas vous faire la guerre pour des propos malheureux, si ?!

-Ne fais pas semblant de vouloir apaiser les choses, Mark, gronda Yuki, toi qui ne voulais même pas venir ! Tu as vu ce qu'ils ont fait à Micro-Ice ? Ici, on a une chance de l'aider, mais si on t'avait écouté, on l'aurait laissé entre leurs pattes ! La guerre ? Mais si j'en avais les moyens, j'en déclencherais une rien que pour pouvoir tirer Micro-Ice de là !

-Vous êtes des grands malade ! Se mit à sangloter Mei. Tous autant que vous êtes !

Voir la jeune fille en larmes calma les joueurs qui s'entre-regardèrent, l'air coupable.

-On est piégés ici, au même titre que Micro-Ice, et on ne l'aidera pas, ni lui, ni nous, en se battant les uns contre les autres !

Quelqu'un applaudit, ils se retournèrent vers la porte de la chambre ; Jack était là.

-Fantastique ! S'amusa le sorcier. J'aime cette mentalité.

Il s'envola et alla se poser sur un des lits. Son regard glissa d'un humain à l'autre, moqueur, puis il s'exprima.

-Allez-y. Je suis tout à vous. Posez toutes les questions qui vous plairont.

Les joueurs s'interrogèrent les uns les autres du regard, puis D'Jok s'avança, menaçant.

-Ce qu'il a sur le front ; qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Jack s'assombrit momentanément, et il récita.

\- « Alors celui qui au monde s'est donné, c'est là son rôle comme avant lui ses pères, doit accepter le supplice des glaciers ; car sous la Lune la couronne est de chair. » Extrait, du livre des Rois, chapitre du cérémoniel du couronnement.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?! S'énerva D'Jok.

-Qu'après le bain de sang purificateur qui lie le prétendant à toute espèce vivante du monde sur lequel il va régner, on l'enchaîne sur la table de Lune que les rayons spirituels de l'astre baignent, et l'on trace, taille la couronne dans la chair du futur roi à l'aide d'une brûlure par le froid d'une aiguille poussée à sa température la plus basse ; soit le zéro absolu.

Jack croisa les bras et baissa les yeux avant d'ajouter ;

-Il a hurlé pendant des heures ; on l'entendait même à l'extérieur de la cathédrale. Il est resté inconscient ou à délirer pendant dix jours après ça.

-Oh mon Dieu... Je crois que je vais vomir..., gémit Tia, qui imaginait la scène.

Rocket posa une main sur son épaule et Thran posa une nouvelle question.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de mariage ?

Jack posa un coude sur son genoux et appuya sa tête contre son poing.

-Ecciomir, notre bon roi, s'est mis en tête de se rallier au gouvernement d'Alfaheim, et cela ne peut se faire que par alliance. Mais je suppose que vous vous demandez pourquoi votre « ami » recherche cette alliance, non ?

-Oui, plutôt, répondit Yuki.

-Eh bien, cette décision a été prise lors d'un conseil, il y a quelques mois.

FLASH BACK

Micro-Ice s'installa à sa place, sur la table du conseil. Le regard froid, et le ton décidé, il annonça de but en blanc ;

-Je vais épouser le roi Thranduil d'Alfaheim.

Cela causa un remous parmi les membres du conseil. L'un d'eux, prenant la parole pour ses camarades, s'exprima ;

-Jeune roi, c'est une décision qu'il vous faut mûrement réfléchir. On ne s'allie pas impunément aux Elfes ainsi. Vous savez comme nous leur perfidie.

-Cela fait vingt jours que je retourne la question, et ce mariage sera la chose la plus bénéfique à Jotunheim depuis bien longtemps. Les accords commerciaux que nous avons passé quelques temps après mon couronnement laissent entendre que les Elfes sont favorables à une bonne relation avec nous. Alfaheim est un monde florissant sous tous ses aspects ; les vivres que les Elfes nous fournissent nous permettent de nous montrer accueillants envers les peuples que Jotunheim était avant en incapacité de nourrir. Marié à leur roi, j'aurai accès à leurs connaissances ; et ceci est une chose dont l'ignorant humain extérieur aux neuf mondes que je suis a besoin pour élargir son influence.

-L'influence, les vivres de l'extérieur ; à quoi bon, jeune roi ? Intervint un conseiller. Ce n'est pas avec de la victuaille exotique et un roi savant qu'aucun être sera intéressé pour aider un monde inhabitable comme le notre. Aucun étranger sans pouvoirs appropriés ne saurait vivre ici sur le long terme. Cette idée de « tourisme » est purement humaine, et nous n'avons rien qui puisse intéresser et s'échanger ; Jotunheim n'est pas un monde fait pour le commerce.

Micro-Ice sourit avec amusement.

-Allons, mon cher. Si nous avions si peu d'intérêt, croyez-vous qu'un roi comme Thranduil, avare et individualiste, irait perdre son temps et son argent avec nous ? Ne voyez-vous pas que nous avons... exactement le même objectif ?

-Qu'entendez-vous par là ? S'enquit Vuivnir, l'air grave.

-Jotunheim meurt ! S'exclama Micro-Ice. Aussi puissant que je sois, je ne le sauverai pas ! Nous avons besoin de la source du pouvoir Jotun et les Asgardiens refusent de nous la rendre. Tous les entretiens diplomatiques que j'ai pu obtenir, toutes les fois où les Asgardiens ont daigné m'écouter, rien n'a eu de résultat. Nous ne _pouvons_ pas attendre indéfiniment ! Nous n'avons pas d'autres choix que la reprendre par la force !

-Mais, majesté, vous n'y pensez pas ! S'opposa l'un des géants. Déclarer la guerre à Asgard, alors même que nous peinons à nous relever de la dernière serait du suicide !

-Du calme ! Ordonna Vuivnir. Tu t'adresses à ton roi !

Le Jotun obéit, lèvres pincées. Micro-Ice se fit dédaigneux.

-Et c'est là qu'Alfaheim entre en jeu. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'ils rêvent de voir la suprématie Asgardienne toucher à sa fin ; et s'ils n'avaient senti en moi un moyen d'atteindre ce but, ils n'auraient pas passé ces accords. Ils ont une armée puissante qui saurait tenir tête à celle des Asgardiens.

-Si leur armée est si forte, pourquoi avoir attendu, selon vous ?

-Parce qu'il leur faut une tête de turc. Dans l'hypothèse où ils perdraient la guerre, ils ne subiraient que peu de représailles de la part d'Asgard si leur rôle n'a été que celui d'alliés. En d'autres termes, il faudra simplement que la déclaration de guerre soit à mon entière responsabilité.

-Et le risque de l'échec ? Qu'en faites-vous ? Qu'adviendra-t-il de Jotunheim si nous perdons encore ? Et tous les guerriers qu'il faudra mobiliser ? Notre monde n'est pas prêt !

-Mais je n'ai jamais dit qu'un seul Jotun devra mettre les pieds sur le champ de bataille. Seulement moi. Les Asgardiens ne sauraient punir un peuple qui était unanimement contre la décision de son roi... N'est-ce pas ? De plus, les survivants de Svartalfheim se feront un plaisir de rejoindre les rends Elfiques, et peut-être même les Vanes, ennemis héréditaires des Asgardiens que la trêve de jadis n'a jamais pleinement satisfaits.

Les conseillers gardèrent le silence, et Micro-Ice sourit avec vanité ; il avait gagné.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

-Après cela, les membres du conseil ont commencé à se méfier d'Ecciomir. Il ne réunissait jamais le conseil sans une raison particulière, et surtout sans avoir au préalable préparé une argumentation de fer. Le jeune roi ne laisse aucune chance à son interlocuteur de vaincre face à lui ; il ne supporte pas d'être contredit ; c'est pourquoi Vuivnir m'a chargé, ainsi que ma sœur, de le faire changer d'avis, de manière plus subtile. Aussitôt que les fiançailles ont été annoncées ; c'est Asgard qui s'est mis à envoyer des demandes d'audience, en vain. Ils veulent voir échouer ce mariage ; c'est la raison pour laquelle ils m'ont prêté le Bifrost. Et je compte sur vous pour convaincre, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Ecciomir de mettre un terme à cette entreprise. Au delà du fait que nous ne voulons pas voir éclater une nouvelle guerre, qu'une seconde défaite potentielle achèverait Jotunheim, et que nous savons que ce serait ôter la suprématie à l'un pour la confier inutilement à l'autre ; ne nous voulons pas perdre notre roi. Nous l'aimons. Il n'est certes plus l'humain qu'il était en arrivant ici, mais nous savons que ce qui le rend ainsi moralement repoussant, c'est la douleur qu'il ressent. Alors nous lui pardonnons son comportement... Parce qu'il n'est pas responsable de ce qui lui arrive ; et nous voulons l'empêcher de souffrir plus encore. Vous comprenez ?

Jack avait à présent un air incertain sur le visage, et un regard presque suppliant. D'Jok allait répondre quand Mark prit à son tour la parole.

-Moi aussi, j'ai une question. Pourquoi vous l'appelez « Ecciomir » ?

Le sorcier soupira.

-Cela vient du Jotun « Eccio » ; « qui fut fait », ou « qui fait », et de « Mir », «le miracle ». On pourrait traduire cela par « celui que le miracle créa, envoya » ou « l'enfant du miracle ». Mais aussi, et c'est le sens le plus commun pour un roi ; « le faiseur de miracles ». Les Elfes traduiraient cela simplement par « Esthël », « l'espoir ».

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Ahito.

-Ce Souffle, comme vous l'appelez, est un parfait substitut à ce que les Asgardiens gardent comme trophée de guerre. Son unique présence suffit à redonner courage à un peuple qui se croyait perdu. Il est le « miracle » que les Jotuns attendaient.

-En parlant d'eux, fit Rocket, pourquoi ne leur ressembles-tu pas ? Je veux dire-...

-J'ai compris, le coupa Jack. Mais mon histoire ne regarde que mon peuple, et mon roi, s'il vient à me le demander. Sur ce... puisque vous voilà bien installés, je vais vous faire monter de la nourriture. Et je vous souhaite de bien vous reposer. Le gardien du Bifrost a mis bien du temps à retrouver votre planète, puis à vous trouver vous ; il ne vous reste pas même une semaine pour convaincre votre « ami » de ne pas se vendre à cet Elfe immonde qui sert de souverain au monde d'apparat qu'est Alfaheim.

[... ... ...]

Mei, Tia et Yuki se rendirent ensemble aux sources chaudes dont Jack leur avait plus tôt montré le chemin. Il fallait traverser plusieurs long couloirs de glace et s'enfoncer dans la montagne dans laquelle le palais avait été construit. Puis il y avait à descendre un escalier taillé dans les parois rocailleuses, éclairé par des pierres de Lune fatiguées. Les trois humaines ne disaient rien. Les rapports étaient tendus. Cela changea lorsqu' elles atteignirent les sources ; la chaleur presque mortelle pour un Jotun mais si agréable pour elles les détendit. Elles abandonnèrent leurs fourrures ; et près des bains défirent rapidement leurs vêtements avant de se glisser dans l'eau poussée à quarante degrés. On leur avait donné de la poudre de toilette, ainsi que des éponges et des serviettes. Elles se lavèrent puis décidèrent de rester un moment dans les sources ; les garçons attendraient leur tour. Enfin, Tia parla ;

-Dis-moi Mei...

-Hm ?

-Sinedd... Est-ce que quand on est dans son équipe c'est moins un connard que vu de l'extérieur ?

Mei détourna le regard.

-Tu sais... On n'est pas ensemble. On fait semblant pour faire enrager D'Jok.

-Hm..., fit Tia, les coudes sur les bords et la tête en arrière, à fixer le plafond. Toi tu fais semblant, mais lui, tu en es sûre ?

-Oui.

La réponse, tellement catégorique, surprit Tia.

-Sans rire ?

Mei hocha la tête.

-Lorsqu'on est seuls, il ne fait rien. Il ne me parle même pas. Il ne vient jamais dans ma chambre, ne m'appelle jamais. C'est le calme plat.

Elle sourit doucement.

-Merci, Tia, de me parler normalement.

-C'est pas parce que tu es une Shadow qu'on ne peut plus être amies. Et puis, c'est pas les Shadows que je n'aime pas, c'est Sinedd. Mais pour en revenir à lui, il n'a jamais parlé du match où Micro-Ice a...

-Non, jamais.

La discussion en resta là. Mei se rapprocha de Tia, et les deux filles demeurèrent côte à côte tandis que Yuki restait à l'écart, les yeux dans le vague.

[... ... ...]

Quand les filles revinrent des bains, Sinedd refusa de partir avec les SnowKids, et attendit encore. Quand enfin fut venu sont tour, il prit le chemin des sources d'un pas énergique, l'air noir. Il était bloqué dans ce monde de froid intense sans espoir d'en partir, avec des personnes qu'il détestait, tout ça pour un type qu'il croyait mort. Décidément, Micro-Ice était un sacré emmerdeur dont il ne parviendrait jamais à se débarrasser. Sinedd ralentit le pas dans l'escalier. Pourtant, malgré toute cette haine envers le SnowKid, le Shadow savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier le regard azur du plus jeune lorsque son cœur avait lâché. La réaction de Sinedd avait été mécaniquement humaine ; dénuée de la moindre réflexion. Il avait sauvé la vie qui s'étiolait devant lui et le regrettait maintenant qu'il savait ce que l'autre allait en faire ; déclarer une guerre. Certes, cela ne toucherait pas Akillian, ni aucune autre planète de sa galaxie, mais Sinedd détestait cela. Après tout, c'était une guerre qui avait tué ses parents. Alors le Shadow résolut d'obéir à Jack ; il empêcherait ce mariage, cependant pas pour protéger Micro-Ice, mais juste pour tuer une guerre dans l'œuf.

[... ... ...]

-Je dois lui parler ! S'égosilla D'Jok.

Les deux Jotuns qui gardaient les portes de la chambre des rois demeurèrent sans réaction.

-C'est mon meilleur ami ! Vous comprenez ? Il faut que je lui parle ! C'est extrêmement important !

-Laisse tomber, D'Jok, c'est peine perdue, tenta Thran. On ne passera pas.

Les humains, en milieu de matinée, avaient décidé de se rendre aux appartements de Micro-Ice pour tenter tous ensemble de le faire revenir sur sa décision. Mais les deux gardes leur barraient le passage depuis vingt bonnes minutes maintenant.

-Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi on m'a obligé à venir..., souffla Sinedd. C'est votre pote, pas le mien.

-La ferme, toi. On t'a pas sonné, cracha D'Jok.

-Au pire, on a qu'à camper là, proposa Ahito. Au moins on pourra s'asseoir et piquer un somme.

L'idée fut adoptée, et les humains s'assirent au milieu du couloir, D'Jok ne cessant de lancer des regards noirs aux deux géants. Une heure, puis deux... puis trois passèrent. Ils s'ennuyaient mortellement, plusieurs dormaient à moitié. Même D'Jok s'était lassé de menacer vainement les Jotuns. Alors que Mei s'était levée pour se dégourdir les jambes, imitée par Tia, des pas résonnèrent dans le corridor. Les joueurs se levèrent et regardèrent tous dans la même direction.

Ils virent arriver Micro-Ice ; il avait des anneaux d'argents aux bras, aux cuisses et aux chevilles ; ceux de ces dernières tintant à chaque mouvement. Il portait une robe couverte de poussière de cristaux bleutés qui étincelaient de mille feux ; elle était fendue sur les côtés et, dos nu, tenait sur le corps du roi à l'aide d'un cerceau d'argent autour duquel le col de la robe était cousu et qui était accroché autour du cou du jeune homme. Une fourrure était négligemment jetée sur son épaule droite. Il avançait à une cadence normale, mais le dos droit, et l'allure fière. Seul son visage trahissait son état d'épuisement. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il les vit et l'un des gardes dit :

-Jeune roi, ils voulaient vous parler. En votre absence, nous avons refuser de les faire entrer. Voulez-vous qu'ils repassent plus tard ?

Micro-Ice fit un vague mouvement de main.

-Non, qu'ils entrent et que l'on en finisse.

Obéissant, les Jotuns ouvrirent les portes de la chambre à leur roi et laissèrent passer les humains. Dans la chambre, Jessica attendait. Elle vola jusqu'à son roi, pour le rattraper car si tôt que les portes furent fermées, il s'effondra. Elle le soutint donc jusqu'à son lit sur lequel elle l'allongea avant de rabattre sur lui les couvertures. Le jeune homme sortit un bras de sous les draps et fit signe aux joueurs d'approcher.

-Micro-Ice comment vas-t-..., commença D'Jok, inquiet avant d'être interrompu par Jessica.

-Le jeune roi n'a pas le temps pour de telles familiarités. Le jeune roi vous prie d'en venir au fait.

Micro-Ice, dans son lit, respirait difficilement, les yeux mi-clos. D'Jok, voulut répliquer, mais Micro-Ice l'en empêcha.

-Vous n'auriez pas dû me voir dans cet état ; je pensais pouvoir tenir encore un peu. Je me suis surestimé. Jessica a raison, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vos futilités. Je dois me remettre sur pied pour mon mariage.

-E-Eh bien c'est de ça dont il est question ! S'exclama Tia. Tu ne dois pas faire ça !

Micro-Ice eut un rire sans joie avant de se mettre à tousser, puis il contra, la voix cassée :

-Et pourquoi ça ? Parce que Jack vous a convaincu qu'il agissait pour mon bien ? Parce qu'une guerre lui fait peur ? A lui, ainsi qu'à tous les autres ? Je le sais bien.

-Tu te vantes de vouloir causer des centaines de milliers de morts ? Attaqua Sinedd.

-La ferme, je t'ai déjà dit ! Enragea D'Jok.

-Laisse-le parler, ordonna Micro-Ice.

Sinedd défia D'Jok du regard puis continua :

-On nous a déjà dit pourquoi tu voulais cette guerre ; et tu auras beau te trouver des raisons toutes plus « nobles » les unes que les autres, rien n'excusera jamais le déclenchement d'une abomination telle qu'une guerre ! Contrairement à tes chers amis, je ne vois pas une victime, je vois une prostituée !

Micro-Ice fit signe à Sinedd d'approcher plus encore, et lorsque le Shadow eut obéi, il l'attrapa par le col et le tira vers lui, ne laissant que quelques centimètres d'écart entre leurs deux visages, lui soufflant une haleine glaciale à la figure.

-Une abomination dis-tu ? Crois-tu que je ne le sache pas moi-même ? Crois-tu que je me sentirai tel un dieu lorsque je tuerai mes ennemis ? Je ne suis pas un Asgardien ! Je ne prétends pas sauver qui que ce soit ; j'agis selon ce qui me semble juste ! Pour le meilleur du peuple dont j'ai la charge ! J'accepte ce fardeau ; celui d'être un roi, celui de lancer le début des hostilités. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que les Asgardiens, sous couvert d'une guerre vieille de plusieurs millénaires dont ils furent les vainqueurs, et se prétendant sauveurs des peuples, génocident lentement et discrètement une population toute entière, pour que le massacre du peuple Jotun passe inaperçu, et ne paraisse que l'œuvre de la malchance, contrairement à celui des Elfes noirs dont l'extermination est encore bien présente dans les mémoires. Je ne permettrai pas que les Asgardiens continuent de récolter les fruits de leur gloire passée, et pour cela, oui, j'ai besoin d'épouser cet Elfe. Mais tu as raison sur un point ; je me prostitue bel et bien.

Il lâcha Sinedd qui recula vivement, livide. S'adressant à Jessica, Micro-Ice acheva l'entretien :

-Fais les confiner dans leurs quartiers. Je ne veux plus les revoir avant d'avoir la bague au doigt.

[... ... ...]

Six jours s'enchaînèrent sans que les humains puissent sortir de leur chambre, hormis pour aller aux sources. Sinedd, tenu pour responsable de la situation, fut laissé à l'écart, tandis que Mei retrouvait sa place parmi ses amis. Enfin, au matin du septième jour, Jack vint leur apporter des vêtements qu'il leur présenta comme étant des tenues elfiques de galas. Il leur dit qu'ils partaient dans la demie heure qui suivraient pour Alfaheim en utilisant une faille entre les mondes que Micro-Ice, après de longues heures de méditation, avait fini par trouver.

[... ... ...]

Alfaheim était un monde entièrement boisé, s'apparentant même à une jungle, à ceci près que seule une partie de ses régions étaient d'une humidité étouffante. Le royaume Elfique se trouvait au cœur de la Forêt Noire, dont les arbres étaient très rapprochés et distordus, bordant des chemins tortueux menacés par des créatures telles que des araignées géantes. Les Elfes, êtres rapides et agiles, combattants hors-pair et disciplinés, formaient un peuple guerrier et calme. Ils possédaient la plus grande bibliothèque des neufs mondes et un commerce extrêmement prisé car proposant des prestations de la meilleure des qualités dans tous les domaines. Jusqu'à maintenant, jamais les Elfes ne s'étaient alliés à qui que ce soit ; pas même pour seconder contre Asgard les Elfes noirs, pourtant leurs « cousins ». La seule exception notable pouvant être énoncée était celle d'un unique combat contre des forces antiques annihilées depuis, celle du Mordor, devant les portes d'une mine naine. C'est pourquoi l'alliance subite d'Alfaheim et Jotunheim, deux peuples totalement antagonistes, faisait frémir d'anticipation les autres mondes.

-Jurez-vous, Thranduil Vertefeuille, roi de Alfaheim, fidélité au jeune roi Ecciomir de Jotunheim, dans la paix comme dans le conflit, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare, lui donnant votre nom, votre héritage, et promettant l'aide la plus totale à son royaume, quelles que soient les circonstances ? Devant les dieux et les astres ; le jurez-vous ?

Micro-Ice avait la main gauche posée sur celle droite de l'Elfe ; un ruban rouge les liants. L'Elfe était grand, bien plus que lui, et portait des vêtements argentés, beaux mais si simples qu'il aurait pu les porter au quotidien. Micro-Ice, lui, portait une robe hivernale ; le corset l'étouffait presque, et plusieurs jupons donnaient à la jupe de l'épaisseur. Cette jupe était en tulle, et sertie de perles et d'éclats de pierres précieuses, tout comme le haut. Le jeune roi avait conservé ses anneaux d'ornements aux bras et aux jambes et l'on avait ajouté comme « bijoux » au cou un ruban fermé d'un nœud papillon. Ses cheveux avaient été tirés en arrière et l'on avait coincé dedans une barrette de cristal. On avait aussi peint la couronne de chair de liquide d'argent avant de « tatouer » dans cette même matière les mains du roi de Jotunheim jusqu'au bout des ongles vernis. Il portait des boucles d'oreille, au bout desquels pendaient deux clochettes. En d'autres termes, alors que Micro-Ice avait fait l'effort de se montrer digne de l'événement, Thranduil, lui, se comportait avec dédain, comme s'il ne s'agissait là que d'une besogne sans importance.

-Oui, je le jure, fit le roi Elfique, sans une once d'émotion.

-Jurez-vous, Ecciomir, roi de Jotunheim, fidélité au roi Thranduil Vertefeuille de Alfaheim, dans la paix comme dans le conflit, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare, lui donnant votre nom, votre héritage, et promettant l'aide la plus totale à son royaume, quelles que soient les circonstances ? Devant les dieux et les astres ; le jurez-vous ?

-Oui, je le jure, souffla Micro-Ice qui n'avait pu prononcer les mots plus fort, de peur que l'on sente l'hésitation dans sa voix.

-Alors, devant les peuples désormais unis d'Alfaheim et Jotunheim, selon les coutumes ancestrales et sous le regard des êtres supérieurs, je vous déclare époux. Vous pouvez échanger les bijoux du sacrement, conclut le prêtre Elfe avant de retirer le ruban rouge et de le dissoudre d'une incantation.

Thranduil, d'un regard, ordonna à un Elfe au premier rang d'approcher. Il obéit, portant un coussin sur lequel reposait une longue chaîne d'argent au bout de laquelle pendait un talisman réservé au conjoint du roi, symbolisant une Lune et un Soleil emmêlés dans les branches d'un arbre de vie lui-même encerclé entre deux cornes de cerf. Thranduil tira sur le nœud papillon du ruban que Micro-Ice portait au cou pour le retirer. Il le laissa tomber par terre, puis saisit la chaîne qu'il passa autour du cou de son jeune époux. Micro-Ice, à son tour, lança un regard vers Jessica qui apporta un étuis qu'elle ouvrit et présenta à son roi. Celui-ci se saisit de la bague ainsi tendue ; un anneau d'argent rehaussé d'une pierre en cristal dans laquelle fluctuait un éclat du Souffle. Micro-Ice prit la main droite de l'Elfe et glissa l'anneau à l'annulaire. A cet instant, le publique ; tous les plus nobles Elfes, se levèrent, poussant des cris et applaudissant. Les joueurs suivirent rapidement l'exemple, en se lançant des regards interrogateurs. Jack, tout au fond avec eux, leur expliqua ;

-Je sais vous avoir dit que le peuple d'Alfaheim n'était pas plus enchanté que celui de Jotunheim de cette union. Mais ce n'est pas le mariage qu'ils honorent, c'est l'arme qu'ils viennent d'acquérir.

Jack, applaudissant pour la forme, avait l'air plus sombre qu'un être venant de perdre un membre de sa famille. Devant, Jessica et l'Elfe qui avait apporté les bijoux du sacrement, regagnèrent leur place. Alors Micro-Ice, au bras de Thranduil, traversa la cathédrale taillée dans les entrailles d'un arbre titanesque. Un cerf, la monture du roi des Elfes, les attendait. Thranduil monta dessus, puis fit monter Micro-Ice derrière lui. Le jeune homme passa ses bras autour de la taille de l'Elfe qui fit partir sa monture au galop. Micro-Ice se retourna furtivement pour lancer un regard de détresse, de supplique, qui rencontra celui de Sinedd.

[... ... ...]

Thranduil avait conduit Micro-Ice jusqu'au palais aux portes duquel ils étaient descendus de la monture et avaient rejoint la chambre de noce. Debout devant le lit, plus droit qu'un soldat, Micro-Ice fixait la couche en frémissant. Des doigts glissèrent dans son cou, et descendirent jusqu'au milieu de son dos où une main s'y appliqua violemment, le faisant chuter en avant. Micro-Ice se retrouva à genoux par terre.

-Monte sur ce lit, ordonna une voix impérieuse derrière lui.

Micro-Ice obéit. Il se redressa, relevant ses jupons pour monter sur la couche où il se mit à quatre pattes, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, yeux clos et lèvres mordues, attendant l'inéluctable. Il entendit quelques froissements de tissu puis un poids s'ajouta sur le lit. Il sentit ses jupons être repoussés. Et poussa un cri.

[... ... ...]

Jack sortit de la chambre nuptiale, enragé, suivi de près par Jessica.

-Jack fait une erreur ! Reprocha-t-elle à son frère.

Il se tourna brutalement vers sa sœur, lui mettant son sceptre sous la gorge.

-Jack devrait se calmer. Sinon il détruira les efforts du jeune roi, ajouta Jessica.

Les deux regards céruléens se combattirent, puis Jack baissa les yeux, ainsi que son sceptre. Il respira profondément, puis partit. Jessica fronça les sourcils, marchant sur ses pas.

-Jack doit me promettre de respecter les décisions d'Ecciomir.

Comme Jack ne répondait pas, elle s'éloigna avec lui. Sinedd, caché derrière un pilonne, les regarda partir, puis courut jusqu'aux portes de la chambre. Il entra prudemment et ferma doucement derrière lui. La chambre était vaste, sorte de petit appartement. Les murs étaient couverts de tapisseries, le sol de tapis. Les meubles de bois étaient encombrés d'encens, de pétales de fleurs, et d'huiles essentielles. Des bougies parfumées brûlaient sur les lustres et les chandeliers. Les rideaux étaient tirés. Des auvents cachaient la couche. Sinedd s'approcha. La voix de Micro-Ice sonna, faible.

-Jessica ?... C'est toi ?...

Sinedd serra les poings, puis se montra. Micro-Ice ne le vit pas ; il avait les yeux fermés. Alors le Shadow eut tout le loisir d'observer son ancien adversaire. Il était toujours vêtu de sa robe de noce, et était étendu par dessus les couvertures, la tête posée sur les oreillers. La barrette qu'il portait était posée sur la table de chevet, et ses cheveux étaient en bataille. L'encre d'argent qui tatouait ses mains avait disparu. Probablement que la servante y était pour quelque chose ; une bassine d'eau grisâtre attendait près du lit, ainsi qu'une serviette humide. Mais sur les épaules laissées nues par la forme de la robe, des marques de coups et de griffures étaient présentes. Micro-Ice, que le silence avait fini par intriguer, ouvrit les yeux. Ils s'écarquillèrent aussitôt, tandis que le jeune roi, dans un cri étouffé de surprise, cherchait à se redresser. Alors se fut un cri de douleur, et il se figea, les membres tremblants.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Où est Jessica ?

Micro-Ice semblait paniqué. Sinedd, qui avait pâli, déglutit lentement.

-Tu... Il y a de la pommade quelque part ?

Le roi de Jotunheim lança un bref regard à la table de chevet. Cela suffit à Sinedd pour comprendre ; il regarda à son tour. Il remarqua que près de la barrette se trouvait une coupelle pleine d'une pâte argileuse. Il monta sur le lit et attrapa avec autant de douceur qu'il le pouvait le bras de Micro-Ice, qu'il tira pour l'aider se redresser. Le roi de Jotunheim grimaça, ses reins le faisant terriblement souffrir. Quand il fut assis, Sinedd se pencha vers la table de chevet pour saisir la coupelle ; il passa ses doigts dans la pâte et commença à l'étaler sur les blessures de l'ancien joueur des SnowKids.

Tandis qu'il glissait sa main sur les blessures de Micro-Ice, il sentait sous ses doigts la fraîcheur du corps de ce dernier, et tous les encens, toutes les huiles, toutes les bougies, ne parvenaient à masquer l'odeur de neige tout juste tombée et de brise matinale qui émanait du jeune roi. Cette odeur, entêtante, était relevée d'une pointe de sucre, et Sinedd se demanda furtivement si le corps en avait le goût. Il ne se sentait pas répugné d'une telle pensée ; qui l'eut été ? Le roi de Jotunheim était désirable ; son nouveau statut lui avait fait perdre bien des choses, mais il lui avait fait gagner en retour une beauté ensorcelante et un charisme qui impressionnait. Il avait de la présence. Il avait la voix et le regard d'un être déterminé. Du moins en apparence. A la vérité, et Sinedd le voyait à présent, il était fragile. Plus que cela, il était brisé. C'est probablement pourquoi le toucher attentionné du Shadow finit par avoir raison de lui. Il se mit à pleurer.

-J'ai vu un peuple retourner sa terre jour et nuit dans l'espoir d'y trouver à manger. J'ai vu un peuple partir chasser un gibier qu'il n'y avait plus. J'ai vu des parents... m'amener leur enfant mort-né, en me suppliant d'y faire quelque chose. Était-ce si mal de vouloir sauver ces gens, que je mérite un tel châtiment ? Les étoiles ont-elles cru que j'agissais ainsi par orgueil qu'elles m'en ont puni ? Le Souffle me ronge, m'érode, n'est-ce pas déjà assez ? Je suis déjà condamné, me faut-il encore souffrir pour contenter le ciel ? J'étais résigné mais...

Micro-Ice se reprit, changeant de sujet.

-Tu ne devrais pas rester là. Si un Elfe te surprend, tu seras exécuté.

-Tu te soucis de la vie d'un humain quand tu vas déclarer une guerre ? Demanda Sinedd, un brin d'acidité dans la voix.

Le roi de Jotunheim se retourna, ignorant la douleur que lui procurait le mouvement, et sourit tristement à Sinedd.

-Ce n'est pas de la vie d'un humain dont je me soucis ; c'est de la tienne.

[... ... ...]

Les joueurs étaient assis dans l'herbe des jardins du palais. L'ambiance était tendue. La semaine de festivités était terminée ; Thranduil et Micro-Ice s'étaient enfermés de longues heures durant dans la bibliothèque pour discuter de la guerre à venir. Lorsqu'ils en étaient sortis, Micro-Ice avait à la main l'acte rédigé de la déclaration des hostilités. Thranduil avait alors fait envoyer un messager dans toutes ses provinces pour rappeler au palais chacun de ses soldats. Le temps de dire adieu à sa famille et de polir son armure était venu.

Jack, missionné par Micro-Ice, était venu faire un compte-rendu aux humains ; les combats auraient lieu sur les ruines de Svartalfheim, pour encourager les survivants du massacre à prendre part à la bataille. Dans la déclaration, Micro-Ice prenait sur lui tout le poids du conflit ; ainsi, si l'armée Elfique devait perdre, ce ne serait que sa tête qui sauterait. Il combattrait en première ligne, et serait le seul « Jotun » sur le champ de bataille, déresponsabilisant par cela son peuple ; tout cela comme il avait prévu de le faire depuis le début. Les combats ne débuteraient qu'après la réponse des Asgardiens.

-Vous croyez... qu'il va se faire tuer ? Demanda timidement Ahito.

Des regards choqués se tournèrent vers lui.

-Eh... Frangin... Dis pas des choses pareilles...

-Ouais, qu'est-ce qui te prend, Ahito ? L'interrogea Rocket.

-Il me prend... qu'il va faire la guerre. La guerre, les mecs. Il va pas jouer aux cartes.

Ahito avait raison de craindre la mort de son ami, ce n'était pas du défaitisme, mais du réalisme. Micro-Ice allait conduire une armée ; il allait risquer sa vie. La mort était une issue possible. D'Jok serra les poings.

-Micro-Ice ne mourra pas ! Il possède le Souffle, il est puissant !

-Ça ne le rend pas immortel, contra Mark, tête basse.

Yuki se mit à pleurer. Mei s'en alla. Tia se leva.

-Vous êtes une belle bande d'imbéciles ! S'écria-t-elle avant de partir à la suite de son amie.

Rocket ne fit même pas mine de vouloir se lever. Sinedd se moqua.

-Bah dis donc, ça va pas fort entre vous deux !

-Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde !

-Laisse, D'Jok, intervint Rocket, l'air fatigué. Il a raison.

-Comment ça ? S'enquit Thran, perdu.

Rocket soupira.

-Tia a rompu pendant les fêtes. Elle m'a dit qu'elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre.

-Mince..., fit Mark, l'air véritablement peiné. Tu sais de qui elle parlait ?

-Non...

-Moi, je sais, déclara Yuki après avoir séché ses larmes.

Elle était désormais les bras autour de ses jambes, le menton dans les genoux.

-Je l'ai suivie, une fois. Je croyais qu'elle avait trouvé le moyen d'aller voir Micro-Ice, que c'était pour ça qu'elle rasait les murs. Je l'ai perdue un moment. Quand je l'ai retrouvée, elle l'embrassait.

-Qui ? Demanda Rocket.

Yuki se releva d'un bond.

-C'est pas bien ! C'est pas bien ; faut pas le dire !

Et elle partit en courant.

[... ... ...]

Micro-Ice était complètement nu sous ses draps. Il était bien, ainsi, au chaud, avec toutes ces senteurs. Il aimait Alfaheim. Le monde était beau, les couleurs étaient accueillantes. La vie était partout. Rien à voir avec Jotunheim. Mais les Elfes avaient un sale caractère, ils étaient dédaigneux, certains de leur supériorité, là où les Jotuns étaient humbles et accueillants. Oui, il aimait les Jotuns, mais il n'aimait pas Jotunheim.

Il passa une main sur sa couronne de chair ; il devait être laid. Atrocement laid. Pas étonnant que Thranduil, le plus beau de tous les Elfes, se soit montré si brutal avec lui, lors de leur nuit de noce ; pour l'Elfe, c'était comme s'il avait couché avec une bête. Oui, voilà ce qu'il était ; un animal. Sinedd avait raison, réellement ; il s'était prostitué. Pourquoi ? Un peu de force ? Un peu d'influence ? Ou bien pour faire taire l'instinct sexuel qui grondait en lui et qu'il n'avait pas su voir ?

-Je me sens si sale..., souffla-t-il.

-Le jeune roi veut-il prendre un nouveau bain ? L'interrogea Jessica, en approchant.

-Non. Tu ne peux pas me laver de ça. Malheureusement. Seule... Seule la mort m'en délivrerait.

-Le jeune roi ne pense tout de même pas à-...

-Non, bien sûr, la coupa-t-il. Je vivrai ; je le dois. Dis-moi, Jessica... Ton frère a-t-il déjà aimé ?

-Oui, le jeune roi, à n'en pas douter.

Micro-Ice tourna un regard interloqué vers sa servante, cherchant à savoir si elle se payait sa tête. Finalement, il sourit.

-Oui, comme son souverain, j'imagine.

-Non. Le jeune roi se trompe. Jack l'aime comme le jeune roi lui même aime l'humain.

Micro-Ice rit doucement.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, ma pauvre Jessica.

Alors, pour la première fois, il vit de l'émotion se peindre sur le visage de la sorcière. Elle semblait vexée, et très en colère.

-Le jeune roi peut bien se moquer, mais moi je vois bien la neige fondre et la glace se briser quand il regarde l'humain. La tempête cesse dans les yeux du roi quand l'humain est non loin. Alors la flamme, là, dans le cœur d'Ecciomir, que le grand roi refuse de voir, au lieu de la nourrir d'espoir, il la nourrit de regret ; mais elle n'en brûle pas moins.

Micro-Ice resta bouche-bée, et Thranduil entra. Jessica sortit, laissant les deux rois seuls. Le roi de Jotunheim se redressa, tenant la couverture contre lui. Thranduil s'approcha, un posa au pied du lit des pièces d'acier.

-Qu'est-ce ?

-Une armure, entièrement conçue avec de l'acier Elfique, le plus résistant qui existe.

Il posa ensuite une épée, avec son fourreau.

-Le bouclier t'attend avec une monture, en armure elle aussi. Prépare-toi, nous partons pour Svartalfheim.

L'Elfe commença à s'éloigner.

-A-... Attendez ! Le retint Micro-Ice.

Thranduil se tourna vers lui.

-Qu'y-a-t-il ?

-Etais-je... A un moment... M'avez-vous... M'avez-vous...

Il ne parvenait à le dire. Thranduil le plaqua alors sur le lit, lui tenant fermement les poignets.

-Désiré ? Compléta-t-il.

Il plongea son nez dans le cou du roi des Jotuns, et en inspira bruyamment l'odeur, avant de mordre dedans à pleines dents. Micro-Ice poussa un jappement de douleur, Thranduil en rit.

-Tu es un enfant... Que sais-tu du désir ?

Il lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille.

-Tu ignores comment combler un homme de plaisir à tel point qu'il se dégorge en toi comme une oie gavée et qui pourtant ne cesse d'en redemander... Tu ignores l'art de faire se gonfler de fantasmes les esprits... Tu ignores même comment toucher une femme... Comment alors peux-tu prétendre à te faire désirer ? Cette pureté qui te sue par tous les pores de la peau, c'est ça que ceux qui te regardent veulent. Ils souhaitent tous être celui qui te la prendra et te fera hurler comme une catin qui mime son orgasme. Tu n'es pas désirable... Tu es l'incarnation du désir le plus ancestral qui existe ; celui de permettre à un homme d'en soumettre un autre. Voilà ce que tu es ; un gueux déguisé en roi, de la chair à canon déguisée en chef d'armée, la soumission déguisée en inaccessible. Si tu savais le nombre scandaleux de ceux de mon peuple qui rêvent de te prendre comme moi je t'ai pris, _ce_ jour. Petit oiseau exotique... tu t'es laissé mettre en cage par la mauvaise personne.

[... ... ...]

Il s'agissait d'une armure intégrale, dont l'acier avait été forgé dans un alliage qui le rendait souple comme du cuir. Elle épousait les formes de Micro-Ice de telle manière qu'on eut cru qu'elle avait été moulée à même son corps. Une ceinture de soie tenait le fourreau de l'épée qui pendait à son côté en battant contre sa jambe dans un bruit métallique. L'armure était légère et une cape blanche voletait derrière lui. Il n'avait pas mis le heaume, croyant étouffer s'il l'avait fait. Et tandis qu'il marchait dans les couloirs vides, pour rejoindre l'extérieur du palais, et monter sur son cheval avant d'utiliser la méthode de la brèche pour transporter bataillon par bataillon l'armée Elfique sur Svartalfheim, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Sinedd. Il pâlit, mais se reprit très vite ; dans cette armure, il était un autre, bien plus courageux. Il sourit.

-C'est peut-être la dernière fois que nous nous voyons. Je voulais te dire... Je regretterais de mourir sans l'avoir fait... Si tu m'en donnais l'occasion, je-...

Pas tant courageux que ça, finalement. Les mots refusaient de sortir. Il rit jaune.

-Non, rien. C'est idiot. Je vais à la mort, c'est mon devoir. La peur me fait dire des choses.

Alors Sinedd répliqua, surprenant Micro-Ice par sa hargne.

-Tu n'es qu'un lâche, finis tes phrases.

Étrangement, le roi de Jotunheim rétorqua sur le même ton.

-Un lâche ? Tu y vas fort. Moi je vais mourir, et toi, que vas-tu faire ?

Sinedd garda le silence, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Micro-Ice lui passa à côté, s'en allant. Cependant, après quelques pas, la voix de Sinedd, qui n'avait pas bougé, l'arrêta.

-Moi, je t'-... Je t'a-... Je t'attendrai.

[... ... ...]

Alors le roi de Jotunheim, le chevalier d'argent, aux côtés du roi d'Alfaheim, avait conduit la gigantesque armée étincelante sur le territoire noir et désolé de Svartalfheim. En un couple d'heures, les deux armées s'étaient mises en place, et se faisaient face. Et lorsque le cor sonna, faisant s'élancer les belligérants, Micro-Ice ne bougea pas. Il était terrorisé. Son cheval piaffait tandis que les premières lignes Elfiques percutaient celles Asgardiennes. Le combat des Elfes était un art, presque une danse, celui des Asgardiens une épreuve de force. Les rugissements de courage, les cris de douleur, les râles d'agonie... tout cela emplissait la tête du roi des Jotuns, qui, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, était bien incapable de bouger. Les larmes débordèrent sans un sanglot ; le sang coulait, des « immortels » mouraient. Il était l'auteur de ce massacre. Il ne savait même pas se battre ! Sinedd avait raison ; il était un lâche.

Au loin, il repéra Thranduil, qui se battait avec une férocité calme, sans qu'aucune émotion ne se peigne sur son visage. Avec souplesse, rien n'entravait ses mouvements, comme si ses ennemis et leurs armures étaient faites de beurre que l'épée pouvait trancher à sa guise. Quelques fois, il plantait son épée dans le sol, prenait son arc, tirait une flèche qui traversait une gorge ou allait se planter dans un œil laissé son défense par un heaume, puis il reprenait l'arme de corps à corps, comme ça, naturellement, dans une continuité parfaite de l'action, comme si cela était écrit.

Alors il le vit. Le Destructeur d'Asgard. Il traversait les rangs Elfiques, réduisant en poussière tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Il fonçait droit sur Thranduil. Bien sûr ; il fallait transpercer le cœur de l'hydre pour la tuer. Le Souffle gronda. Devant ; c'était un adversaire à sa mesure. Micro-Ice gémît. Il avait peur... Bien trop peur... Il n'était pas un héros. Le Souffle insista. Et le jeune roi comprit ; s'il était incapable de protéger son époux, s'il était incapable de répondre à ses devoirs de roi, de protéger son peuple et celui de l'homme qu'il avait épousé, comment alors pouvait-il prétendre à protéger, à être digne de celui qu'il aimait ? Oui, il était un humain ! Oui, il était un « enfant » ! Oui, il était fautif, responsable de cette guerre ! Mais non, il n'était pas le seul coupable ! Et non, il n'accepterait pas la défaite !

Il éperonna sa monture qui se dressa de surprise avant de s'élancer. Dressée pour la guerre, elle fonçait naturellement vers l'adversaire le plus puissant qu'elle voyait ; droit sur le Destructeur qui continuait son avancée vers Thranduil. Acculé, le roi déjà occupé à tuer les Asgardiens qui s'acharnaient contre lui, serait sans défense face à une attaque de la machine de guerre. Micro-Ice était encore loin ; il n'arriverait peut-être pas à temps. Il voyait le Destructeur marcher lentement, mais sûrement vers sa cible, sans souffrir d'aucune résistance. Le roi Elfique s'évertuait à repousser les assauts des ennemis qui tentaient par tous les moyens de garder l'Elfe au même endroit, en plein dans le champ de vision du Destructeur.

Alors, une lame Asgardienne traversa la jambe de Thranduil qui dut mettre genoux à terre ; il avait depuis longtemps perdu sa monture. Les Asgardiens s'écartèrent, le roi leva les yeux ; à trois mètres de lui, le Destructeur lançait son attaque.

La déflagration, qui aurait dû être brûlante, avait une certaine fraîcheur. Les Elfes, comme les Asgardiens les plus proches de la scène, cessèrent de se battre pour observer la scène. Jamais, dans l'histoire des neuf mondes, quelqu'un n'avait résisté à la puissance du Destructeur, mais, à cet instant, bras devant lui pour se protéger, le roi de Jotunheim, debout devant le roi à terre des Elfes, luttait avec une énergie glaciaire. Sa cape s'arracha bientôt, tandis que la déflagration du Destructeur le repoussait des quelques centimètres. Le jeune homme ne lâcha pas ; le corps tendu, les yeux clos.

-Je peux le détruire... Je peux le détruire..., répétait-il.

Dans les rangs, on chuchotait, sidéré.

-Il ne peut pas... Il ne peut pas...

Le temps était comme suspendu. Micro-Ice perdait ses forces.

-Fichez-le camp ! Ordonna-t-il à Thranduil, les larmes dégoulinants sur son visage.

L'Elfe voyait bien que son jeune époux, malgré toute sa volonté, allait échouer, et se faire tuer. Il lui parla, calmement, de sa voix froide.

-La colère... Et la peur... Voilà ce qui nourrit les hommes. Le courage, la volonté, l'amour... ne mènent à rien dans le monde où nous vivons. N'as-tu aucune haine ? Envers ces pouvoirs qui t'ont privé de tout ce que tu aimais et qui te tuent lentement ? Hais-les ! Hais-moi ! Hais l'univers tout entier ; c'est la destinée des sorciers de ton envergure ! Tu n'es qu'une arme ! Une machine à tuer !

-C'est faux ! C'est FAUX ! Enragea Micro-Ice en, non pas libérant, mais projetant le Souffle hors de lui.

Une onde glaciale traversa le champ de bataille avant de revenir vers son noyau et remonter en colonne d'énergie qui fendit le ciel sombre de Svartalfheim. Les nuages se teintèrent de blanc, le vent se mit à souffler, le tonnerre retentit. La colonne se tordit, forma un cyclone bleu électrique. Des éclairs le traversaient, il crachait de la neige et aspirait la déflagration du Destructeur. Dans son œil, Micro-Ice retrouvait la douleur de l'implosion du Souffle, lors du match qui avait fait basculer son existence. Il se mit à hurler. Thranduil se releva péniblement ; il aurait dû être aspiré par le cyclone, mais, étrangement, les vents lui passaient à côté, semblaient l'éviter. Il recula, et avec une pointe de culpabilité, ordonna le replis. Il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait ; le déploiement le plus total de la puissance du jeune sorcier.

Tandis que les Elfes s'éloignaient, un Asgardien s'approcha, muni d'un marteau. Le Destructeur gela, puis se brisa. Le demi-dieu fit tournoyer son marteau, préparant sa frappe. Sans un regard pour la personne à côté de lui, il demanda ;

-Alors, Loki ?

Le dieu de la malice, que son frère avait sorti de prison pour l'occasion, soupira.

-La base est extrêmement puissante, mais tu peux l'avoir par le haut. Il te suffit de passer la barrière de nuages ; tu arriveras au-dessus du cyclone et pourra plonger directement dans son œil. Tu risques juste... d'avoir un peu froid.

Thor s'envola, et une femme, qui surveillait le prisonnier, demanda d'un ton suspicieux.

-Ôte-moi d'un doute, Loki, tu n'aurais pas pitié de lui ?

Le fils des géants la fusilla du regard.

-Qu'est-ce qu'une vulgaire valkyrie comme toi, Sif, pourrais bien comprendre à ce qu'il peut ressentir ? Ce gamin...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, la valkyrie ricana.

-Arrête. Tu vas me faire pleurer.

Loki la toisa, puis lui sourit.

-Il est temps pour moi de mettre les voiles.

Et il disparut sans qu'elle ait pu réagir. Au même moment, Thor passait au dessus de la barrière nuageuse et piquait dans le cœur du cyclone. Le froid l'engourdissait, lui, le fils d'Odin. Il appela la foudre, s'en entourant pour se protéger. De l'extérieur, c'était une boule de lumière, comme une météorite, descendant vers le roi de Jotunheim. Loin, très loin des combats, Loki regardait la scène.

-Je t'en prie, Thor ; comprends qu'il ne mérite pas ça. Ne sois pas aveugle.

Mais le choc eut bien lieu. Le cyclone implosa ; l'onde balaya tout Svartalfheim. Les guerriers des deux camps durent fuir pour ne pas être transformés en statues de glace. Un battement de cils plus tard ; le paysage était blanc, la neige tombait doucement. Quelques malheureux n'avaient pas fuis assez vite, mais les autres reprirent les combats, tachant le blanc de rouge. Thor tituba jusqu'au corps du roi de Jotunheim. C'était la première fois que le dieu du tonnerre le voyait. Il tomba à genoux à côté. Le jeune homme aux cheveux de nuit convulsait de souffrance, crachant du sang, les yeux révulsés. Ses larmes avaient gelé. Il tourna le regard vers le dieu.

-Je... rgh... Je ne v-... veux pas... mo-... ourir.

Il tenta un sourire, qui fut plus une grimace.

-On m'attend...

[... ... ...]

Il neigeait sur les neuf mondes. Thor regardait ses médecins s'éloigner. Ils n'avaient rien pu faire pour le roi de Jotunheim. Sif passa une main sur son épaule.

-Aujourd'hui... J'ai tué un enfant, déclara-t-il. Un enfant qui n'avait plus ni famille, ni attache, et qui s'était jeté corps et âme dans un combat pour la sauvegarde d'un peuple qui n'était pas le sien... parce que c'était ce qu'il y avait à faire. Il s'est attaqué au Destructeur pour sauver un époux qui ne l'aimait pas et qui s'est servi de lui comme d'une arme jusqu'à la fin. Il en voulait à son destin, avait peur de son avenir, pourtant, pas une fois il n'a reculé. Et je l'ai tué. J'ai tué cet humain. Par colère, par vengeance de la guerre qu'il avait provoquée. Lui aussi, était en colère ; contre nous, Asgardiens, qui étions aveugles et ne voyions pas le mal que nous faisions. Je comprends mieux maintenant, pourquoi Père disait qu'un roi avisé évitait les guerres. S'il n'avait pas été dans son sommeil, il aurait écouté les revendications de ce jeune roi. Et il aurait rendu l'hiver à son peuple. Moi, j'ai foncé tête baissée dans les combats. Je suis responsable, autant que lui.

-Que comptes-tu faire, alors ? Odin n'est toujours pas réveillé.

-Je vais signer un armistice avec Alfaheim, abandonner les représailles, et leur donner le corps. Je vais faire mes excuses à Asgard, pour les morts inutiles, puis je rendrai l'hiver à Jotunheim.

-Thranduil n'acceptera jamais un armistice.

-Loki le convaincra.

Et sur ces mots, il sortit de la tente.

[... ... ...]

Thor et Loki, devant la tente du roi Thranduil, se fixèrent.

-Au fond, je savais que tu ne me trahirais pas, fit l'aîné.

-J'aurais préféré voir Asgard tomber. Mais n'en déplaise à Odin, je tiens mes promesses.

Ensemble, ils entrèrent dans la tente de l'Elfe, et Loki fit encore preuve de sa verve, tenant tête au roi capricieux.

-Oh, et vous trouvez à vous glorifier d'avoir manipulé un humain pour le pousser au sacrifice, et à une mort atroce comme celle-ci ? Je suis convaincu que votre peuple, qui déjà ne sait comment vous considérer, appréciera d'apprendre cela. Notamment les familles de vos morts. C'était noble de sa part, à cet humain, de se battre pour les opprimés, et c'était brillant de la votre d'utiliser sa colère contre les oppresseurs, sa peur de la mort et du Destructeur, et ses doutes de lui-même et de ses pouvoirs pour en faire une arme malléable à souhait et prête à l'implosion. Mais ça ne restera brillant que si cela reste dans l'ombre. Heureusement, d'ailleurs, que votre défunte épouse et tant aimée Evranï n'est pas là pour voir ça, sinon, assurément, vous dirait-elle ; -et Loki changea d'apparence pour conclure sa tirade- _« Par les bois sacrés du cerf, Thranduil, qu'as-tu fait ? »_

L'apparence, la voix, le regard ; Evranï avait repris vie devant lui. Thranduil plia, et prit une plume. Mais avant de signer, il posa une condition. Thor rugit. Loki reprit son apparence normale, avant de donner, dédaigneux, amer, son accord.

-Mais enfin, Loki ! S'exclama Thor.

-Tsss. Tu disproportionnes, « mon frère ». Aurais-tu oublié qu'Odin fit bien pire ? Souviens-toi de Svadilfari ! Qu'ai-je à craindre d'un Elfe ? Et je préfère le palais d'Alfaheim aux geôles d'Asgard.

Thor regarda son frère sortir de la tente ; il l'avait définitivement perdu. Thranduil, lui, signa.

[... ... ...]

Micro-Ice reposait sur son lit, toujours en armure, recouvert d'un drap blanc. Jessica à genoux par terre, tenait la main en armure de son roi entre les siennes. Elle lui chantait une berceuse.

-Il s'en ira dormir dans le paradis blanc... Où les nuit sont si longues qu'on en oublie le temps... Tout seul avec le vent... Comme dans ses rêves d'enfant...

-Tais-toi, Jess..., ordonna Jack qui s'était laissé glisser contre un mur, le regard dans le vide.

-Il s'en ira courir dans le paradis blanc... Loin des regards de haine et des combats de sang... Retrouver les baleines... Parler aux poissons d'argent...

-Jess..., fit sombrement Jack.

-Il s'en ira dormir dans le paradis blanc... Où les manchots s'amusent dès le soleil levant... Et jouent en lui montrant... Ce que c'est d'être vivant...

-Jess..., supplia-t-il.

-Il s'en ira dormir dans le paradis blanc... Où l'air reste si pur qu'on se baigne dedans... A jouer avec le vent... Comme dans ses rêves d'enfant...

-JESS ! Craqua Jack en se levant brutalement.

Il se calma tout aussi subitement ; sa sœur était en transe, le regard entièrement blanc.

-Comme... Comme... Comme avant...

Et elle continua de répéter ceci, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que Sinedd entre, comme une furie.

-Sinedd ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! S'écria D'Jok qui avait tenté de l'arrêter. Tu crois que c'est le moment pour un caprice ?! C'est morbide !

Mais le Shadow l'ignora ; il rejoignit le lit et tira d'un coup sur le drap, dévoilant le corps sans vie. On avait fermé les yeux de Micro-Ice, mais pas essuyé le sang qui lui avait coulé de la bouche. Malgré les paupières closes, l'expression de souffrance de ses derniers instants était encore visible. Alors Sinedd fit quelque chose qui sidéra D'Jok. Il monta sur le lit, se pencha, posa son front sur celui du cadavre, et hurla à pleins poumons. Les autres joueurs restés dans le couloir, alarmés, entrèrent, et demeurèrent interdits.

Jessica, sortie de sa transe, se leva. Elle alla voir les joueurs.

-Les humains doivent sortir, leur dit-elle. Ce n'est pas un spectacle pour eux.

Et tandis qu'elle les poussait hors de la chambre, Jack attrapa Sinedd par la taille pour l'éloigner du corps, mais le Shadow se débattit.

-LAISSE-MOI ! IL N'AVAIT PAS LE DROIT ! Vociférait-il. PAS LE DROIT !

-Je sais ! Ça fait mal ! Tenta de le raisonner Jack, en plaquant le Shadow contre un mur. Moi aussi, je me sens trahi ! Moi aussi, je crois qu'il n'avait pas le droit ! J'ai essayé de le convaincre d'abandonner, mais il y est quand même allé ! Il savait ce qu'il risquait ! Il a choisi comment mourir ! Il a été courageux, maintenant c'est à nous de l'être !

Sinedd repoussa Jack, retournant au chevet de Micro-Ice.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'être courageux ! Je ne l'ai jamais été, je le serai jamais ! Il était la seule chose, dans toute ma _saloperie_ d'existence, qui me soit arrivée de bien ! Mais moi je suis un _putain_ de cas social pas foutu de garder auprès de moi ce qui peut me faire du bien, et je lui ai dit que _je l'attendrai_! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien en avoir à faire que je l'attende ?!

Jessica, alors qu'elle avait fait sortir les joueurs, ne ferma pas la porte. Préférant rejoindre Sinedd et poser une main sur son bras.

-Je suis sûre que le jeune roi a aimé que l'humain lui dise l'attendre, mais tout ce que l'humain vient de dire, il faudra qu'il le répète quand Ecciomir se réveillera.

-Quoi ? Fit Sinedd, perdu.

Jessica se tourna vers son frère qui voyait avec horreur les cheveux de sa sœur redevenir brun.

-Jack a été un bon frère. Mais quand l'Homme de la Lune nous donna nos pouvoirs, se fut pour « protéger ». J'ai échoué à protéger le jeune roi ; alors j'ai demandé à l'Homme de la Lune de reprendre ce qu'il m'avait donné, pour le confier au jeune roi. Ecciomir a une mission ; il doit protéger Jotunheim, car Jotunheim le protégea. Mais maintenant que Jotunheim va avoir son gardien-roi, Jack devrait plutôt aller protéger Midgard. Il faut que Jack sache ; être immortelle avec lui... était très amusant.

Jessica, totalement brune, tomba. Et Jack Frost réalisa qu'il se faisait de plus en plus immatériel. Il était une légende, rien de plus. Il prit la main de sa sœur ; et ils disparurent tous deux. Alors Micro-Ice fut pris d'une quinte de toux ; il se mit sur le côté, et recommença à cracher du sang à moitié coagulé. Mei courut auprès de l'ancien joueur, et lui parla d'une voix douce.

-Tout va bien, Micro-Ice, tout va bien. C'est moi, Mei. Tu es à Alfaheim. Ne t'en fais pas. On va te trouver à boire.

Entendant cela, Mark, Yuki et Rocket partirent chercher de l'aide. Sinedd s'éloigna du lit, d'abord lentement, puis fuit la pièce à grandes enjambées. Thran et Ahito restèrent à guetter qu'un garde ne passait pas par là, pour lui demander son secours. D'Jok et Tia s'avancèrent, cette dernière attrapant le drap qui servait quelques minutes auparavant à cacher le corps. Elle le tendit à Mei qui le donna à Micro-Ice pour qu'il s'essuie la bouche une fois qu'il eut fini de dégorger ses poumons de tout le liquide sanguin qui l'étouffait. Il resta un moment à haleter sur son lit, puis il interrogea Mei du regard. Elle lui sourit.

-Je crois... Je crois que ta servante est un héros.

[... ... ...]

Lorsque Micro-Ice, dans son armure d'argent, avait remis l'hiver à Jotunheim, le monde de glace s'était éclairé. Les brumes avaient disparu, la Lune s'était mise à briller, la neige à tomber plus fort, le vent à souffler, le climat à se refroidir. Les Jotuns s'étaient redressés ; c'était Jotunheim tout entier qui renaissait. Alors, Vuivnir s'était penché vers son roi, et d'un commun accord avec le conseil, avait proposé au régent de rester sur Alfaheim, là où le climat était si bon pour lui. Le sorcier-roi avait accepté, libéré d'un poids. Jotunheim restait un monde trop triste pour lui, son peuple le savait.

Des accords de paix et de commerce avaient été signés entre Asgard, Jotunheim, et Alfaheim. Odin, sorti de son sommeil, était venu souhaiter un long règne au roi des Jotuns, et n'avait pas tardé à donner son propre trône à Thor. Thranduil et Loki formaient un couple, un duo à part, quoique la rumeur circula bientôt que le dieu de la malice rendait fréquemment visite à celui du tonnerre. Le roi d'Alfaheim et celui de Jotunheim ne se parlaient plus, bien qu'ils vivaient sous le même toit, se passant à côté sans se voir. Faisant entrer Thranduil dans une rage folle, Micro-Ice fit prévenir le fils exilé du roi des Elfes qu'il était de nouveau le bienvenu dans le palais.

Les humains vécurent ainsi encore quelques temps, auprès de Micro-Ice qu'ils voyaient tout de même peu ; le roi ayant des obligations, même sur un autre monde que le sien. Finalement, Micro-Ice jugea bon de prévoir leur rapatriement par le Bifrost. La veille du départ, alors que la nuit tombait, Micro-Ice rejoignit la chambre de Sinedd. Il ne lui avait plus parlé depuis les adieux avant la guerre, sans savoir ce qui le retenait, alors que Mei et Tia lui avaient raconté le coup d'éclat près de son cadavre. Mais, maintenant qu'il risquait de ne plus le revoir, car il ne pouvait décemment pas lui demander si égoïstement de rester, il se sentait mué par une force nouvelle.

Sinedd dormait d'un sommeil agité. Micro-Ice le réveilla d'une caresse. Le Shadow fit un bond. L'ancien SnowKid rit doucement, chuchotant.

-Ce n'est que moi...

-Qu'est-ce que tu f-...

Micro-Ice le coupa en lui volant un baiser.

-Je viens me donner à toi, avant que tu t'en ailles.

Il l'embrassa encore, plus longuement, avant de repousser les couvertures.

-Veux-tu bien de moi ? L'interrogea-t-il, en s'asseyant sur son bassin.

Sinedd, dont la respiration s'était clairement accélérée, bredouilla une réponse incompréhensible. Micro-Ice en rit encore.

-Tu ne l'as jamais fait avec un homme... Ne t'inquiète pas, lui susurra-t-il, ce sera beaucoup moins désagréable pour toi que ça ne l'a été pour moi. Je me suis entraîné..., poursuivit-il d'une voix plus suave encore, je serai un professeur indulgent.

Alors il embrassa Sinedd, caressant les lèvres du Shadow de sa langue. Ces lèvres tant désirées s'ouvrirent lentement, laissant passer une langue hésitante. Micro-Ice, lui, n'hésita pas une seconde, s'engouffrant dans cette bouche qu'il rêvait depuis si longtemps d'explorer. Et quand Sinedd commença à lui rendre la pareille, s'engageant dans un combat sensuel perdu d'avance, Micro-Ice sentit une main lui remonter le long de la jambe, soulevant au passage le bas de sa robe de nuit. Il rompit le baiser.

-Tu t'enhardis... Mais le corps des hommes est moins sensible que celui des femmes, sais-tu ce qu'il faut pour faire frémir un homme ? Allons, tu le sais... au fond. Tu n'oses pas le dire. Quelle est cette soudaine pudeur ?

Il fit alors un ample et profond mouvement de bassin. Il entendit la respiration de Sinedd se bloquer. Il prit le bas de sa robe, et la tira vers le haut, la retirant avant de la jeter au loin. Il se jeta de nouveau sur les lèvres du Shadow, ne lui laissant pas le temps de voir qu'il ne portait aucun sous-vêtement. Il n'accepta de quitter la bouche de Sinedd qu'une fois que le souffle lui manqua. Alors Sinedd parvint à parler.

-Tu as dit que tu t'étais entraîné... avec qui ?

Micro-Ice gloussa. Il prit la main de Sinedd qui était sur sa cuisse et lécha ses doigts, avant de la lâcher.

-Prépare-moi, ordonna-t-il sans que cela fut autoritaire.

C'était une évidence après tout. Sinedd obéit, docilement, faisant entrer deux doigts en celui qui le surplombait. Micro-Ice poussa un gémissement, mais il ne savait si cela était de douleur, de plaisir, ou d'inconfort. Il commença à faire des va-et-vient, et Micro-Ice vint lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, se moquant ;

-Tu es jaloux ? Eh bien... ah... Avec tous ceux qui me voulaient. Mon lit... hm... a été très visité. Mais c'était un mal nécessaire, pour être à la hauteur, ce soir. Je dois dire... que je peux, oh... Dieu... remercier mon mari de m'avoir ouvert les yeux sur ma situation, sans quoi je serais resté un incompétent. Fais... ah... des mouvements de ciseaux.

Sinedd obéit encore. Malgré que la jalousie lui tordait les entrailles, les bruits que faisait Micro-Ice étaient trop bons pour y mettre un terme. Le roi de Jotunheim l'embrassa encore avant de glisser dans son cou et de commencer à en aspirer l'épiderme entre ses lèvres. Relâchant la chair prisonnière, Micro-Ice dit fièrement ;

-Voilà, tu m'appartiens. Troisième doigt.

Le Shadow obtempéra. Micro-Ice passa alors sa langue sur l'un des tétons durcis, flirtant avec l'autre du bout des doigts. Sinedd se mordit la lèvre inférieure, redoublant même de force à cela quand la main libre de Micro-Ice passa entre leurs deux corps, les doigts agiles glissant sous l'élastique de son caleçon pour venir s'enrouler autour de son membre qui ne demandait qu'à être libéré de sa prison de tissu. Il massa ce membre qu'il devait accueillir, jusqu'à ce que Sinedd, de lui-même, retire ses doigts en suppliant presque ;

-C-Ça suffit ! Arrête ! Laisse-moi te prendre !

Micro-Ice sourit largement, cessant sa torture. Il se décala pour laisser Sinedd défaire son sous-vêtement. Le Shadow se rallongea, et l'ancien SnowKid reprit sa position initiale, là où le membre en érection de son amant l'attendait. Il s'empala dessus, et les deux jeunes hommes dégustèrent la sensation, les yeux mi-clos. Puis Sinedd se redressa, posant ses mains sur les hanches du jeune roi, tandis que ce dernier les mettait sur ses épaules.

-Difficile à croire... Je couche avec un roi, fit Sinedd en contemplant le visage au-dessus du sien.

Micro-Ice lui sourit et l'embrassa chastement avant de répondre.

-J'aurais préféré que tu dises que tu me fais l'amour, mais je m'en accommoderai.

Sinedd comprit son erreur, Micro-Ice le vit, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il rectifie.

-C'est ce que je voulais dire.

Micro-Ice, surprit, finit par rire.

-Quand tu veux le dire, dis-le, espèce de gros lourdaud.

Il se fit plus sérieux, tout en restant tendre.

-Dis-le ; Micro-Ice, ce soir, je te fais l'amour parce que je t'aime.

-Micro-Ice, ce soir, je te fais l'amour parce que je t'aime, répéta Sinedd qui se disait que ce qu'il ressentait, à ce moment, devait s'apparenter à du bonheur.

L'ancien SnowKid l'embrassa et commença à se mouvoir de haut en bas, sur son membre dressé, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite. Sinedd donnait lui-même quelques coups de bassin qui faisaient chaque fois hoqueter Micro-Ice de plaisir. Finalement, le jeune roi finit par pousser un cri, et Sinedd s'en inquiéta.

-Je t'ai fais mal ?!

Mais c'est comme en transe que Micro-Ice se récria ;

-Oh, non, continue ! Continue, c'est si bon !

Ils reprirent à un rythme toujours aussi soutenu. Sinedd à son tour commençait à perdre pied face à la sensation de ce corps brûlant qui enserrait sa virilité. Dans un réflexe guidé par son instinct animal, il prit en main le sexe de son amant, qui sous les assauts du plaisir, peinait à maintenir la cadence. Alors Sinedd, d'un mouvement vif, les fit basculer, allongeant Micro-Ice et le dominant enfin. Le jeune roi entoura la taille du joueur de ses jambes, lui permettant de s'insinuer plus profondément en lui. Il lui griffait le dos avec frénésie, tandis que les coups de rein se faisaient bestiaux.

-Sinedd, je t'aime ! Ah ! Il faut que je te dise ! Ah ! Ah !

-Quoi ? Fit la voix rauque de son amant à son oreille.

-Je ne... ah ! Demain, je ne veux pas que tu partes ! Je t'en prie ! Ah ! Ne pars pas ! J'ai besoin de toi !

-Faut-il vraiment... hm... parler de ça maintenant ?

-Non... Non, tu as raison... Ah !

Alors ils continuèrent ; Sinedd frappant toujours plus fort ce point si sensible qu'il avait trouvé et qui faisait voler toujours plus haut la voix de Micro-Ice. Enfin, ils se perdirent dans les limbes de l'orgasme. Les corps s'affaissèrent, épuisés. Sinedd se retira, et se laissa tomber à côté. Micro-Ice, quant à lui, se redressa. Il embrassa Sinedd sur la tempe, et glissa les jambes hors du lit. Il voulut se lever ; Sinedd lui attrapa le poignet.

-Où tu crois aller ?

-Dans ma chambre. Si le roi n'est pas dans ses appartements demain...

-Eh bien ? Tu es roi, justement, tu fais bien ce que tu veux.

-Pas avec un visiteur.

-Un visiteur ?

-Tu repars demain, non ? Avec les autres.

-Tu l'as ordonné.

-Je l'ai proposé. Mei et Tia sont venues depuis longtemps demander mes faveurs.

-Pardon ?

-Tu voyais vraiment une fille de diplomates et une idole annoncer leur relation dans une galaxie où l'homosexualité est un secret ? Elles m'ont demandé de rester à Alfaheim, avec moi, sous le statut qui me plairait.

-Et quel statut de te plaît pour elles ?

-Legolas les entraînera au combat. Elles seront mes gardes du corps. Le jour où elles voudront battre la campagne, en rôdeurs, elles le pourront.

-Elles abandonnent le foot, et leurs familles ?

-Par amour, il y a des sacrifices que l'on fait.

-Et si moi je faisais ce sacrifice, quel statut j'aurais ?

Micro-Ice répondit, sur le ton de l'évidence.

-Mais... celui de compagnon du roi, bien sûr.

-Un favoris, quoi. Au milieu de ta cour.

-Ne sois pas stupide ! Je n'en aime aucun autre que toi ! Mais si tu tiens tant à ta gloire, dis-le clairement ; dis-moi que je ne te suffis pas, et pars ! Je ne te retiens pas !

-Parce que tu crois que c'est une décision facile à prendre ?! S'énerva Sinedd. Tu quitterais tout, toi, pour moi ?!

-J'ai des obligations ! Un peuple compte sur moi !

-Tu le ferais ?!

-Pas pour quelqu'un qui me lance des ultimatums !

Micro-Ice regretta immédiatement ses paroles ; il reprit d'un ton plus doux, résigné.

-Je t'aime. Je respecterai ta décision quelle qu'elle soit. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit.

Sinedd lâcha son poignet, et le jeune roi se rhabilla avant de quitter la chambre.

[... ... ...]

Le lendemain matin, les joueurs se regroupèrent aux portes du palais. Micro-Ice les rejoignit, dans une robe Elfique bleue-ciel. Voyant les cernes sur plusieurs visages, il haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-Eh bien ? C'est le départ qui vous inquiète ?

Une main se posa sur son épaule ; Mei lui offrit un sourire lugubre. Tia expliqua ;

-Sa majesté a dû oublier que si sa chambre ne connaît pas de voisine, celle de Sinedd, en revanche...

Micro-Ice sourit, gêné.

-Mes excuses.

D'Jok toussa. Thran gémit.

-J'ai eu des images mentales toute la nuit ! Toute la nuit !

-Ah, j'ai rien entendu, moi, fit Ahito.

-Toi t'entends jamais rien..., répliqua son frère, blasé.

-Moi aussi, j'ai dormi comme un bébé, déclara Mark.

-Il y en a qui ont de la chance..., répondit sombrement Rocket.

-Sinedd..., finit par soupirer D'Jok. Il a fallu que ce soit Sinedd...

Et son teint perdit subitement toute couleur ; il dut mettre une main devant sa bouche. Yuki ne dit rien ; elle fixait Sinedd avec colère. Ce dernier gardait lui aussi le silence. Micro-Ice baissa les yeux. Alors le Bifrost amena Thor. Les deux rois se saluèrent, puis le dieu du tonnerre se tourna vers les humains.

-Alors, prêts ?

Ils hochèrent la tête, mais voyant que Tia et Mei restaient près de Micro-Ice, Thran les interrogea.

-Bah alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Les deux jeunes femmes sourirent, l'air légèrement embarrassées.

-On est juste venues vous dire au revoir, fit Mei.

-On a beaucoup réfléchi, et on a fini par demander à Micro-Ice s'il y avait de la place pour nous, continua Tia.

-Dans notre galaxie, il n'y en aurait pas. Plus maintenant, ajouta Mei.

-Ce sera mieux comme ça, acheva la blonde. Yuki s'occupera de transmettre le message à nos parents. Et puis, rien ne dit qu'on ne se reverra pas, mentit-elle finalement.

Alors, incertains, laissant les deux filles derrières eux, les joueurs se regroupèrent autour de Thor. Il appela Heimdall. Et le Bifrost emporta le groupe. Micro-Ice, prit d'un malaise, s'effondra. Mei resta auprès de lui tandis que Tia courait chercher de l'aide.

[... ... ...]

Le Bifrost frappa devant le Planet Akillian. Les joueurs y entrèrent, suivis par le dieu. A l'intérieur, tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux. Personne n'avait manqué leur étrange apparition, alors même que la télévision transmettait des avis de recherche à leur encontre. Mana renversa le plateau qu'elle portait et courut à eux. Elle n'eut pas le temps de poser de question, Thor la précéda.

-Êtes-vous la mère d'Ecciomir ?

-De qui ?

-De Micro-Ice, « traduisit » D'Jok. Oui, c'est elle, répondit-il pour elle.

-Alors, moi, Thor, fils d'Odin, roi d'Asgard, vous transmet le message suivant ; votre fils va bien. Il est roi, et il est en sûreté. Il vous transmet son affection et promet de rapidement apprendre à maîtriser ses pouvoirs pour pouvoir vous visiter. Soyez courageuse, madame, votre fils est digne de son rang. Nombreux sont ceux qui louent la personne qui l'a mis au monde.

Thor se détourna, laissant Mana au bord des larmes, et sortant du bâtiment. Il leva les yeux au ciel, prêt à invoquer le gardien du Bifrost, mais une voix le retint.

-Combien de temps s'écouleront avant qu'il maîtrise suffisamment sa force pour ne plus être un danger, et revenir ici ? L'interrogea Sinedd.

Le dieu réfléchit, puis répondit ;

-Dix ans, cinquante, une vie, ou deux... Maintenant, il a l'espérance de vie d'un Jotun, voir a-t-il obtenu l'immortalité, puisqu'il a, semble-t-il, hérité de sa servante. J'en ai parlé avec mon frère.

Il soupira.

-Loki était le plus puissant sorcier des neuf mondes ; il s'est fait surpasser, en terme de puissance. On n'apprend pas, du jour au lendemain, à maîtriser de telles capacités. Il ne reverra probablement pas sa terre natale avant bien des années. Et je ne peux permettre de lier des galaxies si lointaines avec le Bifrost ; ce serait prendre le risque de fragiliser l'équilibre des barrières et de permettre ainsi à des races extérieures aux neuf mondes d'y entrer.

-En clair, vous allez couper les ponts.

-Oui, c'est ça.

Sinedd serra les poings ; regarda autour de lui. De toute façon, qu'avait-il à perdre ? La guerre avait emporté sa famille. Il n'avait pas d'amis. Le Galactik Football, avec ce Lord Phoenix, était corrompu. Le Cercle des Fluides était faible ; des débordements ne tarderaient pas à provoquer de nouveaux conflits. Les tensions entre les pirates et la technoïde ne cessaient de se multiplier. Du moins se disait-il tout cela pour se donner le courage de demander ;

-Vous ne feriez pas un dernier détour par Alfaheim ?

[... ... ...]

Lorsque l'on frappa à sa porte, Micro-Ice, roulé en boule sous ses couvertures, cria.

-J'ai dit que je ne voulais voir personne !

-Même pas moi ?

Le jeune roi grogna.

-Non, Loki, même pas vous ; quelle que soit l'apparence que vous ayez prise. Cela dit, bien joué. La voix est vraiment très ressemblante.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Sinedd lança un regard noir au dieu de la malice, qui répliqua d'un ton détaché.

-Ce n'était qu'une simple proposition. Et je ne me suis jamais fait aussi magistralement envoyer sur les roses.

-Encore heureux, pesta l'ancien Shadow. Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?

-J'attends de voir comment tu vas le convaincre que tu n'es pas moi.

-Vous êtes un malade.

-Je m'amuse comme je peux.

-Tsss... Taré... Gros taré... Bon... Micro-Ice ! Ouvre cette porte !

La voix lointaine du jeune roi lui répondit.

-Loki ! Sur ordre du roi ; partez !

-Très bien..., fit Sinedd. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes.

Il recula de quelques pas, fonça droit sur la porte, utilisant le Smog pour passer au travers. A la réception, de l'autre côté, il glissa et tomba. Se relevant, il vit que la chambre avait été recouverte de glace ; il y régnait un froid polaire.

-N-Nom d-de..., jura-t-il en s'approchant du lit.

Il tira un grand coup sur les couvertures.

-Sors de là ! Ordonna-t-il avant de réutiliser le Smog pour ressortir.

Dans le couloir, il frissonna violemment, se frottant les bras pour essayer de se réchauffer. Micro-Ice ouvrit alors la porte de sa chambre, et voyant Loki s'en aller et Sinedd devant lui, il mit un moment à réaliser que tout ceci n'était pas une farce, avant d'attraper son amant par le col et de le tirer dans ses appartements où la glace disparaissait déjà. Sinedd protesta ; Micro-Ice le convainquit. Au final, ce regard... celui que Sinedd n'avait jamais pu oublier, celui que Micro-Ice lui avait lancé à plusieurs reprises ; le jour du match amical, lors du mariage, avant que le Bifrost ne l'emmène ; il comprenait enfin ce qu'il voulait dire ;

" _Peu importe combien de fois nous serons séparés, je t'appartiendrai toujours._

 _Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle._ "

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : La chanson utilisée, et vous l'aurez sans doute reconnue, est " Paradis Blanc" de Michel Berger.**


End file.
